The First Of Many
by WrasslinChick
Summary: Samantha Speno has been in a relationship with Jack Swagger for three years, all throughout, he has been sleeping around. She travels with him but has met no-one while doing so. What happens when she meets the Apex Predator? What happens when he realizes he wants Sam in his life? Will he succeed in getting her to leave Jack or will she be able to leave the man she thinks loves her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So this is my new story... I hope you like it as much as you liked the other ones.

WARNING: This story will have a lot more 'Sexual scenes' than my other books so beware. Also this story won't fit in with my other stories so timing will be too squat. e.g Alex and Kelly are married in this and Layla doesn't have a baby!

ENJOY! :)

Three years. Three years she had been in a relationship with the same man. He bought her nice clothes, took her to all his shows, let her live with him. Sounds perfect? It wasn't Half of their relationship, he had been busy sleeping with other women. The reason? She refused to sleep with him. Sam knew perfectly well that Jack was messing about but she always thought he would realize what he was doing and run back to her. After she had met him and he basically begged her to be with him, they began a relationship and he whisked her away. She had followed him around for three years, leaving her family and friends behind to be with him while he worked with the WWE. At first, she thought this was a great opportunity to meet new people and make new friends. How very wrong she was.

Jack never let her out of his dressing room. They would arrive and she would be in the same place for nearly four hours and then they would leave. Anytime she wanted to leave, he would beg her to stay, promising to change and then the next morning, he would be gone to go meet some blonde bimbo.

Samantha was a trained make-up artist and she had worked hard to get to where she was, flushing it all down the drain when she left to go with Jack. Vince McMahon had offered her a job when she first stated but Jack told her not to accept, telling her it would be too much for her. Of course she obeyed, leaving her with no way to earn any money. That was also a reason she couldn't leave. She had no home to go to. No money and no car. Jack was all she had.

"I'm going to be at training a while tonight. I might just stay with one of the lads." Jack said sweetly down the phone. Sam sighed. She knew exactly what he was doing to-night and it was certainly no training.

"Yeah ok. Can I go downstairs and get a drink from the bar?" She asked. Jack growled.

"You know I dont like you leaving the room. Its dangerous." He sounded like he was getting impatient so Sam decided to end it.

"Fine. I wont move. Bye." And she hung up. She threw herself onto the bed backwards, letting her muscles relax. She would just ignore him and leave the room anyway. She was feeling rebellious tonight. She brushed her hair into a ponytail and slipped on a pair of converse. She applied some mascara before slipping her key into her back pocket and leaving the room.

She gingerly walked down the hall, staring at the ground as she went. She felt her body collide with someone else's and she tumbled back, landing with a thud on her backside. She winced as a shot of pain went through her body and she swore loudly.

"Why don't you watch where-" The mans voice came to an abrupt halt when he laid eyes on her. He was drawn to her eyes and his sparkling blue aqua ones connected with her bright green ones. He held out a hand to help her up and she accepted, grudgingly.

"Can I ask why you're on this level? This level has been hired out for the WWE roster." He asked while helping her up. She scowled at him.

"Funny that, I've been travelling with one of your friends for three years." She smiled sarcastically and he shot her a surprised look.

"Really? I've never seen your before. How come I have never met you?" He asked, leaning on one foot, quite interested by what she had to say. He held his hand out.

"I'm Randy."

"Ah, that's a complicated one. Lets just say I have a very controllable boyfriend. And I'm Sam." She didn't really want to get into a deep meaningful conversation with a complete stranger.

"Well, Who's your boyfriend?" He asked, this time leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. Sam watched him closely. He was a lot taller than her and he wore a tight-fitting white T-Shirt. His converse matched hers and his jeans were dull but fit him perfectly.

"Jack Swagger." She answered. His mouth shaped into an 'O'

"So your Katie?" He asked. She shook her head and his eyes widened.

"Avril?" She shook her head again, this time smiling slightly.

"Megan?"

"Nope!" She said, popping the P. Randy shifted, feeling a little awkward.

"Sorry sweetheart but that's the only names I know, I mean not that he is always with other girls. Its just-" Samantha cut him off.

"I know he has cheated on me for nearly two years. Dont worry about it. I know most of the girls he sleeps with." Randy furrowed his eyebrows and Sam just smiled

"And you are still with him for what reason exactly?" He asked. He found this deeply interesting. Not to mention the fact he was mesmerized by her gorgeous face and body.

"I have nothing. I gave my friends and family, my job as a make-up artist and my home to go and tour with him on the road." She was surprised she was having this conversation with a stranger in the middle of the hallway. It was so personal but yet again, she hadn't had a decent conversation with anyone but her family in years.

"Wow. that's mental. Look I don't normally ask girls with boyfriends for a drink but do you fancy coming to my hotel room for a coffee?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Samantha thought about it for a second. She didn't know the guy but he seemed nice. She had told him a good, decent chunk about her. Why not.

"That would be great." She smiled sweetly and he pushed himself off the wall. He walked in front of her smiling and she followed without any hesitation. He walked up about three rooms from hers before sliding the key in the lock and opening the door.

"What are you two still doing here?" He asked. Alex Riley and Kelly Kelly were sitting on chairs watching the TV. They both shot Sam friendly looks and she waved in a shy manner.

"We're just leaving. This your new girl?" Alex asked and Kelly slapped him round the side of his head. He looked at her and rubbed the sore spot.

"No, This is Swagger's girl. I just invited her in for a coffee." He glared at him and Kelly smiled brightly.

"You must be Avril." Alex said, extending his hand. Randy chuckled softly.

"No, That aint me. The names Samantha, call me Sam." She spoke, putting her hand in Alex's and shaking it. Kelly shook her head before skipping over to her.

"I'm Kelly and you are extremely pretty!" She exclaimed before taking her into a hug. Sam didn't know what to do so she petted her awkwardly on the back. Kelly stood back, waved a little and left, dragging Alex with her.

WELL... There is chapter one... I hope you liked it!

Remember to Review!

Amanda XoXo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kelly likes you. There you are, your first friend!" Randy joked while boiling a kettle. Sam sat down on one of the chairs, sighing as she did so.

"I've always just been told to stay away from you all. Jack said you weren't the friendliest bunch." Randy laughed loudly and Sam thought she had said something wrong.

"Coming from the guy everyone hates. That's rich!" He poured some water into the mug and added some milk and sugar and handed it to Sam. She took a sip and instantly relaxed. It was perfect.

"So, I'm guessing he's not likes then?" She asked, wondering as to what everyone thought of her boyfriend.

"Its not everyone hates him. They all just want to kill him. He thinks he is so much better than everyone else. He's forever putting the diva's division down saying they don't deserve air time and he's forever botching moves and blaming his opponent." Sam was quite shocked to hear this.

"Really? He slags off the Diva's? I thought he would be giving the highest praise since he basically drools after them." She said and Randy choked on the liquid in his mouth.

"The only sort of praise he has for the Diva's division is about their make-up artist Kate. He's one of the girls he constantly sleeps with. The poor girls have to do their own make-up." He stated. Sam got a little upset at that. He was always telling her that her chosen profession was a waste of time. She shook the thoughts out of her head when Randy spoke again.

"So, Why do you not just go back to your family?" He asked. Sam sighed loudly.

"They sorta disowned me when I left Atlanta." She hated talking about her family. Randy smiled. He was close to his family but he never saw them enough.

"Surely you have friends that would understand the situation. You couldn't just keep living your life with someone who sleeps around." Randy had been cheated on in the past and he knew how upset he had felt. The pure betrayal alone sent him into mild depression.

"I know but every time I try to leave him, he comes up with a good reason as to why I should stay." She argued. Randy cocked his head to the side.

"He must have one hell of a reason!"

"He always says he'll change and then he goes on to say how I'm nothing without him. I'ts like emotional blackmail." She felt weird that she was telling this to him. He was a mere stranger and she was unraveling her personal problems onto him. She had to admit, He was gorgeous and she knew exactly who he was. She wouldn't even talk to her closest friends about some of this stuff but she just felt at ease as she continued to answer his questions.

"I know you said he was kinda possessive, but why havn't I seen you around?" He asked. Sam blushed a little.

"I don't know really. He said that you were really nasty people and didn't like non-wrestlers like me hanging about.

"Says the guy fucking the make up artist." He spluttered. Sam gave him a horrified look.

"No no no. Katie is the Diva's make up artist. He's been with her for ages." He explained. For a moment there, Lori thought he was taking a pass at her. She was kinda shocked he was sleeping with her. He was always telling her that her job was a waste of time and money.

"Vince did offer me that job, I guess that why Jack didn't want me to take it." Sam joked, finishing her coffee in two big gulps. She stood up and put the mug into the small box that was labelled 'Dirty Dished' and returned to her seat and went back to her conversation.

"So why don't you accept the job now?" He asked. Sam shrugged.

"The offer probably dosn't stand anymore. Jack wouldn't approve." She mentally slapped herself when she saw the reaction on Randy's face.

"Who gives two tosses what he thinks? You are your own person." He explained and could see Sam thinking about the consequences. "And if her dumps you? You will sure enough make friends fast enough, probably even get a line of wrestlers queuing up to date you." She cringed at the last statement. Her self-confidence had been shattered by Jack over the years. She grinned and tried her best to hide it.

"Ok, I'm single so I'm aloud to say this. You are a beautiful woman, probably no older than me. You have a better body than some of the girls we have and your so good looking, I can't believe your wasting that on Jack." He lifted his shoulders then dropped them again.

"Thank you, That means a lot." She was beginning to realize how comfortable she felt around this man. Although she was with Jack, She had to admit that Randy was better looking and hell of a lot nicer. She felt her phone vibrate and she swore under her breath when she realized who it was. Randy shot her a glance and she rolled her eyes, putting it on loudspeaker.

"Hey Jack." She chirped enthusiastically.

"Where the fuck are you?" He boomed. Sam felt her stomach drop.

"Im...I'm in the room. Where are you?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm in the room. That's how I know your not here dumb ass " Randy seemed shocked at the way he spoke to her but Sam was used to it. It happened during every phone call and conversation.

"Ok, I'll be back in a second ok babe?" She tried to sound sweet but Randy sensed she was terrified. Jack hung up and Randy could she was shaking as she put the phone back into her pocket.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Randy offered and Sam politely refused.

"If he sees me with you he'll go off his rocker." She joked. Randy held out his hand.

"Pass your phone a second." Sam did as she was told without any hesitation and he tapped away furiously at the screen.

"You have my number. Text me as soon as you get inside that hotel room." He smiled and handed the phone back.

"Thank you and I will." She walked towards the door and Randy opened it for her.

"Its been nice talking to you Samantha." He smiled brightly, showing off a million dollar smile that made Sam cheer up immediately.

"You too Randy." She stepped a foot out of the door before turning to look at Randy. He swiftly bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek, making her blush.

"What was that for?" She asked, touching her cheek where he placed the delicate kiss.

"I dont know. I like you?" He smiled and Sam grinned.

"Well I best be-"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" A loud voice said, coming from down the hall. Sam and Randy both snapped their heads to see Jack standing there, his face red and his hands balled into fist. Sam shook her head and walked towards him. She turned back for a fraction of a second to look at Randy.

"Bye." She whispered.

Hope you like it!

Review!

Amanda xox


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! 3**

Sam gingerly stepped into the hotel room and the door slammed shut behind her. Jack was furious and she knew it. She tucked her phone into her back pocket before turning and looking at him.

"Sam, You have thirty seconds to explain what the fuck that was!" He yelled and Sam took a deep breath.

"I bumped into him as I walked out of this dump. He offered me to go back for coffee and I accepted." Sam had nothing to hide and she wasn't ready to be shouted at for something that was harmless.

"SAM! I told you not to leave the room!" He screamed, stepping closer. She hated it when he got like this. He knew his weight, size and pure wrestling ability could seriously hurt her. Sam was fuming as she stormed towards the bathroom locking herself in. She took out her phone and text Randy.

'I got in no bother. Thanks for the chat!' She pressed send and went and got changed. Jack was pounding on the door, demanding that she let him in. One of the good things was that Jack bribed her with clothes and shoes so that meant she had bags and bags full of designer clothes. She decided against PJ's and slipped into a pair of tight Hollister pants and a white vest top. She brushed her hair our, letting it fall freely down her back before stepping out of the bathroom. Jack's chest was heaving and his face was bright red when she came out. She ignore him trying to get in her face and she went and sat on the bed. Jack paced back and forth.

"Did you sleep with him?" He bellowed and Sam nearly peed herself laughing.

"Did you seriously just ask that question?" She asked, still half laughing. He nodded, still clearly mad.

"Jack... You know fine I wouldn't sleep with someone I'd only just met. I've been with you for three years and I havn't done anything with you!" She screamed back, standing up to avoid getting cornered. Some of the things Randy said made her want to slap the shit out of him right there and then but she knew she would get herself hurt. Jack laughed.

"He's a man-whore Sam, He will just use you like the rest and then throw you away when you get boring, which in your case wont be very long." He laughed. Sam saw red.

"Your calling someone else a man-whore? Have you looked in the mirror recently?" She screamed. He looked like he had been slapped round the face. He was hurt but that soon disappeared when a red mist descended over his eyes.

"What did you just say?" He snarled. She smirked, knowing she had hit his weak spot.

"You heard me! I'm sick of you pretending to love me and then blatantly lying to me so you can go out and sleep with some other woman!" She spat. Jack moved closer so he was standing directly in front of her, hovering over her. Sam was only little and he knew that was one thing she hated.

"I have never cheated on you." He said. He spoke calmly but Sam wasn't taking it again.

"Dont lie to me. I have had it with you. That's it." She said. She had finally had enough. They had never fought about the cheating before but she wasn't going to listen to him lying to her. He ran to the door, blocking her exit. She gave him a sly smile and he cocked his head to the side.

"Get out of my way. Now." She demanded. Jack shook his head.

"You can't leave me. I love you." Sam faced that familiar brick wall again. Whenever he said this, she believed him. She sighed.

"So why are you with other women?" She asked, sitting down on the bed. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"Its just a need Sam, It dosn't mean anything. I mean, It's not like your sleeping with me." He looked sad and Sam felt like a bitch.

"Jack, you know why I wont have sex with you. I dont feel ready." His arm slipped around her and she grew tense. Jack ignored it as he leaned in to kiss her. Sam moved her head to the side and his lips landed on her cheek. He took the hump with her and just pulled her down next to him. He fell asleep withing a few minutes, leaving Sam wide awake, her mind spinning.

Sam was still awake at three in the morning and Jack was all the way over on the other side of the bed. She was disappointed in herself, asking herself why she listened to Jack again. She felt disgusted. She needed a way out of this. It was ruining her life. She was about to leave the room and go for a run when her phone buzzed.

_Are you still awake by any chance? Randy_

She felt hope rise throughout her as she tapped back a reply.

_Yep. Why?_

She smiled as she lay her phone down on the bedside table. When it buzzed again, Jack shuffled a little in his sleep. She closed her eyes, praying he wouldn't wake up. She picked the phone up, tapping the 'open' option on the screen to open the message.

_I heard you two shouting earlier. Can you meet me in my hotel room in 5?_

Sam's heart triple skipped. Jack had called him a man whore. Was this him trying to get her to sleep with him. Sam buried her hands between her knees, deciding whether to go and see him. She finally slipped on her slippers and shuffled her way out of the room.

She tiptoed up the hall until she reached Randy's room. She tapped lightly, barely hearing it herself. Before she could say anything, the door flung open and Randy grabbed her, pulling her in.

"Hey?" She said, still a little unsure.

"I know we only met earlier but I have something to show you tomorrow at RAW. If I get Kelly to come get you, will you go with her?" He asked, clapping his hands together like a small child.

"What? Do you know how weird you sound?" Sam was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. There was hardly any space between them and she was eye level with his chest.

"I know but when I heard him shouting earlier, I called Kelly and Layla. They came up her and sat and listened to your little argument. I know we shouldn't have but we wanted to help you." Sam felt extremely angry.

"WHAT? You had your little girlfriends listen to my personal conversation?" She yelled. Randy cowered down a little.

"My little girlfriends? Please, Kelly has Alex and Layla has Chris." He spluttered. Sam felt betrayed. Was that even possible for someone she barely knew?

"So what do you need to show me?" She asked, crossing her arms. Randy grinned, his lips curling up into a heart melting smile.

"That would be telling. Just tell me this. Do you want to end things with Jack?" Sam was faced with a question that had an obvious answer. She just struggled to admit it.

"Yes. I tried earlier but he just talked his way out of it." Sam began to cry. Randy tightened his muscles, unsure of what to do. He went with his instinct and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"I'll be there for you. Just as a friend but I'll help you." He muttered and she nodded.

"You dont know how much that means to me. And you only just met me." She stifled a laugh.

"Dont worry sweety. Theres just something likeable about you." He smiled. Sam looked up at him.

"Thank You. So much. And you need to remember to introduce me to your friends!" She said before leaving the room.

So what do you think Randy is going to show Sam at the next days RAW?

Review and tell me what you think! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam had managed to get back and sleep for a few hours. Jack never said anything about the night before so she assumed he hadn't noticed her gone. There was an hour left until Jack and her arrived at the arena for RAW! that night. Thoughts and ideas had run laps around her head as she contemplated what Randy had to show her. She was half hoping it was something that would give her a good reason to end her relationship with Jack but she told herself not to get her hopes up. Jack had snapped into his old ways and said he had to go to a meeting for an hour before they left so he left Sam in the hotel room all alone. There was a loud knock and she groaned as she went to answer the door. A man in a suit was standing there, a clipboard in his hand.

"Hello, Miss Speno? Could you sign this for me? It's just a form saying you stayed here and didn't trash anything." He smiled and scribbled her name onto the form. The man walked onto the next door just as Randy came out of his. Sam didn't notice and was about to close her door when she heard he name being called.

"Sam!" She spun around and saw Randy jogging towards her. His bags were slung over his shoulder and he wore his 'RKO' shirt.

"Hey." She greeted. Randy put his bags on the floor while he talked to Sam.

"How about a lift to the arena?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Sam noticed that he did this a lot.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She smiled but Randy just grinned.

"Well, with what I'm showing you tonight, You shall be single by the end of the show." He said quite magically. Sam giggled.

"I suppose so." She turned into the room and gathered her things, throwing them into bags. Randy helped her as they took them down to the car. Randy had arranged it so that there would be six of them travelling. Sam and Randy, Christian and Layla and Alex and Kelly. This would give Sam a chance to get to know the girls before tonight's big revelation. She would more than likely need some girly advice.

"Hey, Guys, This is Sam, Jack Swagger's girlfriend." Randy announced. Sam blushed as Layla and Christian stared at her with open mouths. Randy snarled and they introduced themselves.

"So this is Sam. Nice to meet you." Christian shook her hand. Layla looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sorry to tell you, But is Swagger's girfriend not Kate?" Layla blurted. Sam blushed and Randy sighed. Christian whispered in her ear and Layla quickly took back her little comment.

"Well, I'm Layla, Kelly's best friend. Welcome to the group." Layla smiled brightly, making Sam feel like she belonged there. Randy smiled as they all bundled into the car and started driving

Sam waited with Kelly and Layla in the Diva's locker room with them until it was ready for their match. Sam smiled as Layla threw her eyeliner across the room.

"Calm the fuck down girl!" Kelly yelled as she ducked and the pencil hit the wall behind her.

"You want some help with that?" Sam asked. Layla nodded and Sam went over to her box with all her professional make-up stuff. She hauled it onto the table and clicked all the little buttons and it popped open. Lots of the Diva's circled around the table as Sam went to work on Layla's eyes, lining them with aqua eyeliner and applying mascara.

Soon, the Diva's were requesting their make-up to be done and Sam loved it.

"Do you girls not have your own Make-Up artist?" Sam asked, forgetting all about Swagger and 'Kate'. Kelly tapped her on the shoulder and gave her a lopsided look. Sam immediately registered the thought and told them all to forget what she had just said.

Soon enough, all the girls had their Make-Up done and were posting pictures on Twitter. Sam felt so proud of herself as the girls paraded around, complementing Sam and telling her how amazing she was. Kelly and Layla left for their match, leaving Sam with the rest of the Diva's.

Sam couldn't understand where Jack was coming from when he said everyone was nasty. She had told all the women her story and they were all very sympathetic. She was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Beth went to answer it and they all heard Jack's voice boom through the door.

"She isn't here. Fuck off." Beth spat.

"Don't speak to me like that." Jack was furious and Sam could tell just by the tone of his voice

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Beth retorted, catching Jack off guard.

"Don't underestimate me. Just because you think your mans a hard ass, doesn't mean I wont kick your head in."

"Threaten me once more and I think He'll be the one kicking your head in. Asshole." Beth slammed the door, earning cheers from the other wrestlers, both inside and outside the room. Beth saw the confused look on Sam's face.

"Oh, Did you want to actually speak to him? I'm so sorry!" Beth mouthed sorry and Sam giggled.

"Nah, I don't want to talk to him. Thanks for that though." Beth smiled and hugged Sam.

"You deserve better darling." She whispered into her ear as they hugged. Sam took a sigh of relief. At least she had friends now.

Kelly came back from her match, Layla was in Christians room, and dragged Sam away.

"We're meeting Randy but you have been warned. You cant flip out and go mental. Okay?" Kelly said softly, still holding onto Sam's hand. She nodded, slightly worried. They turned the last corner and saw Randy leaning against a wall. He was wearing his wrestling shorts (Which made Sam's breath hitch) and his RKO shirt from earlier. He broke into a grin when he saw Sam.

"Ready?" He asked. Sam stopped, refusing to move.

"Can you at least prepare me a little for whats going to happen." She took a deep breath before she lost it. "Kelly told me not to go daft and flip out and you said it will give me a reason to end my relationship!" Randy and Kelly glanced at each other. Kelly nodded.

"Jack always says you have no proof whether he is cheating, right?" Sam nodded. "Well, I'm about to give you all the proof you need." Sam gulped, tensing her shoulders. Randy placed his hands on her hips gently.

"You can take this all out on Jack later. Keep calm." Randy steered her towards another room and he slowly opened the door.

There was a woman sitting at a desk, twiddling her thumbs. She looked around to see Sam and she turned white, as if she had seen a ghost. Sam looked at Randy and Kelly, wondering if the woman had anything to do with this 'revelation'.

Sam was seated across from her.

"Hi, I'm Sam." She smiled and reached out her hand but she never took it.

"I know who you are. I'm Kate." She smiled weakly and Sam's face turned to stone. She was about to reach across and slap her but she leant forward and started talking.

"I've been with Jack for a while now and I swear down on my life, I did not know you were his girlfriend. Hell, I didn't even know he had a girlfriend." Kate started crying and now, Sam just wanted to give her a cuddle.

"Thanks for admitting something I already knew. I have to go now." Sam went to stand up but Kelly told her to stay. Kate slid her chair back.

"I want you to end it with Jack. He dosn't deserve you and I've finished with him too."

"Look lady. I don't need you telling me what to do. I'm sorry but nothing your going to say is going to change my mind!" Sam was hurting inside. Although she knew the truth all along, it still hurt. Kate stood up.

"Not even this?" Sam's eyes widened at the sight before her. That precise second, she made her decision. Jack was gone.

Hope you like it! What do you think Kate showed Sam?

Review and let me know!

Amanda Xo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews you gorgeous people; JBorton, Boston and AnglelEyes2012.

You guys have no idea what your support means to me. 3

Sam thought deep down that she could control herself for whatever she was going to be shown. As Kate stood up and Sam saw her bulging stomach, Sam had the urge to kill someone.

"Your pregnant." She stated. Kate smiled weakly.

"Is it Jacks?" She asked. Kate nodded and Sam broke down, hitting the ground with her knees as she crumpled into a heap. She knew Jack was a cheat but this made things all to real for her to deal with. Kelly held onto her as she wept and Kate just sat down with her head in her hands.

"You have no idea how sorry I am. You are a beautiful young woman and I really didn't know he was seeing you. I'm so sorry." Kate muttered. In all honesty, when Randy told her, she slapped Jack and told him never to come near her again. Now all she wanted was him by her side, however much of an asshole he was.

"Your not to blame. But thank you for meeting me anyway." Sam mumbled as Kelly helped her stand up. Her knees were shaking and her brain was in a muddle. Randy put an arm around her waist and helped her out into the corridor. She stopped crying and stared at him.

"I have to find him." She stated. Kelly looked at Randy, clearly worried.

"Sweety, maybe you should take a second to calm down." Kelly soothed, sitting beside her as she sat on the cold ground. All Randy could think of was kicking the utter shit out of Jack for the mess he had caused.

They all stood up, Sam still shaking violently, and were about to go to the Diva's locker room when the one and only Jack Swagger turned the corner. Sam froze, unable to tell her body to move. Randy stood in front of her protectively while Kelly practically snarled at him.

"WHOAH! Whats up with you?" He asked, motioning to Sam.

"Whats up? Are you freaking kidding me?" She yelled, taking Jack by surprise.

"What-" Jack was cut off by Sam who, if Randy wasn't standing in front of, would have his balls on a platter.

"I'll be round to your room tonight for the rest of my things and i'll be gone." She said calmly, walking off in the direction he came in. He shrugged and continued walking, brushing past Kelly and Randy with no clue what was going on.

* * * *  
Eve Torres had been called in and was in the middle of frantically giving directions to the hairdresser.

"Just curl!" She yelled, clearly stressed out. Everyone was leaving in an hour and poor Eve had been told she had a photo shoot. Minutes after leaving to go home.

"Hey, You want me to do your make-up?" Sam offered. Eve kindly smiled.

"Are you any good?"

"I'm a pro." She stated, gathering all her brushes and tools. She started applying Eye Shadow, casually talking to her as her hair was played with. She moved on to her lips when she finished her eyes and they had gotten onto the one subject Sam didn't want to talk about. Kate.

"She is absolutely useless! She is never here and gets paid a fortune!" Eve exclaimed. Sam had already told the Diva about her situation with Jack.

"So why don't they fire her?" Sam asked.

"They can't find anyone else and anytime they try to fire her she always steps up her game for about a week and then she gives up again." Eve pouted, showing off her now sparkly glazed lips. There was a knock on the door and Eve went to open it while Sam replaced everything into its correct pocket.

"Uh, Sam it for you!" Eve sang, letting the person in. Sam stood still, almost frozen on the spot as the man spoke.

"Hello Samantha. We meet again." Vince McMahon said, offering his hand. She took it and shook lightly before whipping her hand behind her back as fast as lightning.

"What would you like to see me about?" She asked, offering him a seat.

"I'm fully aware of your ... problems with Mr Swagger right now." She looked down suddenly feeling ashamed.

"No need to be embarrassed. He shall be suspended for thirty days and Kate will be fired." Sam smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

"I am here for a very important reason though. I would like to offer you the job as the Diva's Make-up artist and Stylist." He gestured. Eve squealed and clapped her hands together.

"What? I understand the Artist but why Stylist."

"It was suggested by someone and the girls all loved the idea." Sam wanted to cry but at the same time, she knew she couldn't take the job.

"I can't take the job. Its just pity." She slumped back into her chair and she heard Vince give a hearty laugh.

"I'm not offering you because I feel sorry for you. I'm giving you the job because you have talent and all my girls love you. They said so themselves." He put an arm on her shoulder.

"Give me a call once you get rid of Jack. Your mind will be a bit clearer then." He gave her a quick hug and left, waving goodbye to Eve as he did so. She slammed the door in a hurry, turning to Sam as started squealing.

"You have to take it! This is an amazing opportunity and you get to be on the road with us all the time!" She basically squeezed the living daylights out of her as she hugged her.

"I dunno. I'll think about it tonight." She figured she would have to rent a room tonight. There was no way she was sleeping in the same room as Jack.

"Oh! About tonight. I was thinking, maybe you want to bunk with me? I have a spare bed and its better than getting your own room." She smiled brightly at Eve.

"Are you sure?" She asked. She was quickly making friends and she loved it.

"Yeah, Of course." Eve clapped. Sam rolled her eyes and went back to packing all her stuff up.

"And if you take the job, you can be with over boy more often." She whispered as if it were a secret.

"I dont think me and him will be together much longer." Sam asked, laughing a little. Eve cleared her throat.

"I wasn't talking about Jack."

"Then who?" Sam didn't have a clue what she was on about.

"Randy." She answered.

* * * * * *  
OOOOOOHHH! So what does Eve mean by that? Will she take the job? And naughty Jack has been at it with the Make-Up artist... And even got her preggers!

Read and Review you lovely people!  
Amanda Xo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eeek! IHeartTeryse finally reviewed and I nearly cried. Thanks to all my other reviewers; JBorton, Boston and AnglelEyes2012. Your support means a lot guys! 3

Eve had finally managed to convince Sam to bunk with her. Sam still hadn't gotten the comment she made about Randy out of her head and it bugged her.

"Eve, what did you mean when you mentioned Randy earlier?" She quizzed, picking at her nail varnish. Eve giggled.

"Well you see, Ever since Randy met you a few days ago, He hasn't been able to shut up about you. They guys were telling me how much he wanted to go after Jack and that he really fancies you." Sam was thankful Eve was driving; It meant she couldn't see the deep red blush covering her cheeks.

"You like him too huh?" She asked. Sam shook her head.

"I'm still technically in a relationship." She stated. Eve snorted.

"Thats not what I asked you. I asked you if you liked him." She stated with a stern voice. Sam felt her lips curl into a smile.

"Maybe a little..." She never got a chance to finish her sentence.

"OMG! This is the cutest thing ever!" She squeaked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You do not say anything to anyone. I still need to figure out if I want this job." She sighed loudly and Eve knew she had a lot to deal with so decided to interrogate her later.

"Well, What have you got to lose? You don't have a job or any money and no home to go back to. You have made friends here and I can assure you, We will look out for ya." Eve smiled, both hands firmly on the steering wheel.

"I know, But what if I'm not any good at it?" Sam asked. She was scared that she took the job and enjoyed it and then Jack got in the way and made everything to hard to cope with.

"Look girly, We would have told ya if you were no good. We love you! Just please take it?" Eve begged, parking the car. Sam smiled.

"I have to deal with Jack first, Then I'll meet you at your room. What number?" Sam asked, dragging all the bags out.

"404."

Her hand was stopped by someone elses. She followed the arm to the body. And then to the face.

"Randy. Hey!" Sam asked, getting her voice caught in her throat.

"I'll help Eve take your bags up to her room. Go and dump Swagger." Randy grinned and patted her lower back, encouraging her to walk. Sam smiled, took a deep breath and started walking.

"Call me if there's any trouble." Eve called after her. She ignored her and kept going.

She locked her phone, placing it in the pocket she could reach easiest. She closed her eyes and knocked sharp on the door. She heard a little shuffling from inside before the door was swung open.

"Oh, Look who decided to show up." Jack sneered. Sam snorted, letting herself in.

"Where are your bags? Dont think your little disappearance earlier went unnoticed." He slammed the door and turned back to face her.

"I'm going to talk and your going to listen." Sam refused to back down. Jack just laughed in her face.

"Go for it." He sat on the bed, making Sam feel a little better. It meant he couldn't stand over her.

"I'm ending this relationship. This decision is final and nothing you say will change the that." Sam firmly planted her hands on her hips as Jack stood up.

"But we belong together." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"No. You belong with Kate and your child." She spat, venom circling her words. Jack's face went white.

"How the hell did you find out about that?" He stood directly in front of her, towering over her tiny frame.

"It dosn't matter who told me. Me and you are over." She continued to stand her ground although Jack was practically seething with fury.

"TELL ME!" He roared, making her wince a little. She shook her head firmly. He growled before putting his hand on her jaw, clenching her face in his hands.

"Tell me or I'll break your fucking jaw." He said into her ear. Tears streamed down her face as pain coursed through her jaw. She tried shaking her head but his grip was too tight. All of a sudden, she raised her hand up and her palm connected with the side of his face, shocking him into letting her go. He pulled a hand up to his face before staring at her.

"Did you just hit me?" He snarled. Sam didn't reply. He laughed manically before raising his hand and slapping her back. Her whole body whipped around from the pure force of it and she fell against the door crying. She scrambled to her feet and got a grip on the door handle.

"I never want to see you again you lying cheating bastard!" She screamed before falling into the hallway. The door slammed and she started to walk back to Eve's room.

She reached the door after going up a level and getting lost twice. Her cheeks were tear stained and she felt like utter crap. She knocked on the door slowly and she heard Eve bouncing towards the door.

"Hey, Did everything..." Eve gasped when she saw Sam. There were dark bruises forming on her jaw and her cheek was bright red. She ushered her inside and to make matters worse, Randy was sitting on the bed. He turned around and had exactly the same reaction as Eve.

"Did you manage... WHOAH!" He sprang up and jumped towards Sam, making her jump back startled. He put an arm around her and walked her towards a chair.

"He slapped me." She muttered and she felt Randy grow tense. Eve growled and walked out slamming the door and muttering on her phone.

"What happened?" Randy asked using a soothing voice.

"I...I told him we were over and that I knew about Kate and the baby. He went mental, asking me who told me and when I refused, he grabbed me." She was shaking, trying not to think of the man she thought she loved, slapping her. Her whole head was aching and her jaw felt as if it had been popped out-of-place. Randy ran a finger over it and tilted her head to the light.

"Your going to be fine. Just bruises." Sam continued to weep and all Randy wanted to do was hold her close. He took her hand and pulled her into his chest, hugging her tightly

This would have been updated last night but I was so hysterical over seeing Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose at Survivor Series, I couldn't contain myself.

I have no school tomorrow so I'm tempted to go on a updating spree...Maybe get to chapter 10 in the next 12 hours? I'll wait and see how many reviews I get.

Love you all!  
Amanda Xo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Sam woke up, It was light outside and Randy was no-where to be seen. Eve was in the shower and she struggled getting out of bed. She knew her jaw would hurt but she didnt expect to see the massive bruise that was etched on her back. The nasty purple bruise covered most of her back and she winced as she touched it.

"Hey, Are you alright?" Eve asked as she came out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel.

"Yeah, Check my back out though." She lifted up her shirt and Eve moved closer.

"Ow. Betcha that stings." She said with a slight laugh.

"Where did you go last night when I came back?" Sam questioned. Eve smiled.

"Lets just say Jack might not be able to have kids anymore." She skipped over to her suitcase and rummaged around for clothes.

"So you went over to my now Ex's hotel room and kicked him in the balls. Sweet." Sam giggled. She walked towards the bathroom and spotted her BlackBerry phone sitting on the table. The screen was smashed and a few of the buttons are missing.

"Fancy a trip to the mall?" She asked Eve. She nodded excitedly.

"Should we call the girls?" She asked. Sam nodded. This would be a good chance for her to get to know them all better and she was really looking forward to it.

"I'll go call them while you get ready." Eve skipped around the room, calling her friends while Sam jumped into the shower.

It wasn't until she came out that she caught sight of herself in the shower. She sighed as she ran her manicured nails over the ugly bruises on her face. Lucky for her, her skilled hands could cover them up easily. She dug around in her make-up kit and started applying all kinds of concealers and foundations. She left out the eyeliner and mascara and stepped out wearing her black skinny jeans, black, strappy gladiator sandals and a purple vest top. She was in the middle of blow drying her hair when Kelly knocked on the door, dragging a very pissed off Alex behind her. Eve and Kelly connected eyes and both grinned wildly.

"What are you two up to?" She quizzed, gathering all her hair and putting it into a messy bun.

"Why do I have to come... Can Randy not-" He stopped when Kelly slapped him around the side of the head. Sam spun round, holding her brush in her hand.

"What did you just say." She said, walking towards Alex with a mysterious look on her face. Alex widened his eyes, pretending to look scared.

"Kelly said I had to come because it would make Randy look less obvious." He blurted and Kelly screamed at him. Eve fell off her chair laughing.

"Obvious?"

"Randy asked if he could come but it would seem weird if he was the only male, so here I am." He threw his arms up in the air and Sam threw the brush at the wall.

"Bitches. I look like a tramp and your trying to set me up with one of the hottest guys I've ever seen!" She yelled hysterically. She felt overpowered and she didn't like it.

"I'm so telling him you said that." Beth laughed as she waltzed into the room with Natalya.

"UGH!" Sam grunted and threw herself down onto the chair. Layla popped her head around the door a few minutes later, telling them she couldn't manage. There was a final knock at the door and Sam stiffened in her place. Eve skipped to the door to let the Apex Predator in and Sam nearly melted.

He stood there is his faded jeans that fit perfectly and showed off his perfect ass. He then wore a plain white T-Shirt that was tight around his whole body. His biceps that were on show made Sam nearly drool. She pulled herself together as soon as he started speaking.

"Bruising not to bad then?" He asked, giving Eve a hug, whilst whispering something in her ear. He did a weird handshake thing with Alex and turned back to face her.

"It's pretty bad actually, Just managed to cover it up with my Make-Up."She tried to sound calm but there was something in her voice that made her sound weird. Randy chuckled.

"You look as gorgeous as ever. Now lets get going, I have to be at the gym with John for three." He twirled his car keys on his finger as everyone decided who was travelling with who. Sam was oblivious to this little arrangement and went to get her old phone which she had left in the bathroom. She came back out to see everyone gone. Minus Randy.

"Guess your riding with me." He tried to sound casual but a hint of excitement filtered through in his voice. Sam nodded, throwing everything into her purse. As they walked down the hall, the calm, soothing atmosphere that was normally there was replaced by a thick, awkward, tense vibe.

"So... Why do you need to go to the mall?" He asked, this time throwing his keys up in the air and catching them repeatedly.

"I broke my phone last night when I was pushed... Its in pieces so I'll have to go get a new one." She explained. And from that little question, the two found chatting a little easier. Sam explained in detail what had happened and she also explained her job offer.

"You should take it. The girls love you and I'm sure lots of people want to see you stick around." He smiled, parking the car next to Alex and Kelly's. He got out before she could say anything.

"And which people would that be?" She asked, getting out, closing the door and walking towards him.

"I dunno, Kelly, Beth, Layla, Me, Eve." He tried slipping his name in among the girls in an effort to be discrete but Sam caught on.

"Awww, You would like to see me stay?" She asked, mocking him, cooing and rubbing his cheek, the same way you would a baby. Randy. Eve and Kelly got out the car to see what was going on and started whistling and making smooching noises.

"So whats this then?" Eve motioned towards the hand that had been on his face a second earlier.

"Randy was just telling me how much he wants me to take the job because he wants to keep seeing me." She joked and Alex piped up.

"Just like you referring to him being one of the hottest guys you had ever seen?" He shouted and Sam went red.

"I did not say that!" She protested while Randy fell about laughing.

"LIAR!" Beth and Natalya chorused. Sam rolled her eyes before stalking of towards the mall.

O M G ! Did you see the SNOG on Raw last night. I swear to god, I could not contain myself and at one point I nearly sent my dog flying through the window. I WAS SOOO HAPPY! I think the reason I was so excited was because It looked so real and passionate... Thinking about a Cena/AJ story?

Anyway! Review

Love ya lots! 3  
Amanda Xo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam kept walking until she was inside the shopping center She had been here once before a few years back with Jack so she knew her way around a little. She took the stairs to the top floor as she knew that's where she could get a new phone. She slowly made her way around the top floor, looking at all the gorgeous clothes they had on offer.

She still had about a hundred quid in her bank account and that was the only money she had left until she either found a job or moved back home. Which was not happening. She had been thinking about Vince's job offer and so far she had no reason NOT to take it, she was just a little worried about money. As she walked around the mall, she made her decision. It probably wasn't going to be easy but she figured it would be better in the long run.

After nearly an hour in the phone shop, she managed to escape with an I-Phone 5 and a cheap monthly rate. The guy that gave it to her cheap, mainly because she spent her time twirling her hair around her finger and giving him 'that' look. She even left him her number. Her old one that was. She found the nearest Starbucks and settled in a booth in the corner, oblivious to the fact her friends were desperately trying to find her. She started fiddling about with her new phone whilst sipping on a cappuccino, tapping the delicate screen as she transferred her numbers. She was brought out of her intense concentration when Kelly, Eve and Randy rounded the corner, bustled everything she had into her bag and whisked her away.

"What the actual fuck?" Sam screamed as she was thrown into one of thE unisex toilets. Eve and Randy were out of breath and both had serious looks on their faces.

"Jack came looking for you... And he aint happy." Eve explained. Sam looked at them.

"Sam, Did you punch Jack last night?" Randy asked, getting his breath back. Sam thought about it for a second.

"No, I think I slapped him, Although It would explain this." Sam held up her right hand, showing them both the bruised and swollen knuckles. Randy groaned.

"Jack has a broken nose." Eve spluttered before falling about laughing her ass off. Sam gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"He's gonna kill me." She gasped. There was a rapping on the door and Randy stood in front of Sam protectively, both of his hand on her lower arms, keeping her safe.

"I know you're in there Slut... Get your ass out here now!" Jack yelled, still trying to get in. Randy whispered something in Eve's ear and she nodded. Eve leant over and flushed the toilet no one had actually used before opening the door and shutting it.

"Hey Jack, Her and Randy went into the cubicles on the other side, I'm sure that two are together." She said and Sam was ready to burst out the door. She was secretly petrified of Jack but she didn'y want it to show. They heard him stomping away and Randy whispered into Sam's ear.

"Stay close to my side and whatever you do, Don't let go of my hand." He slipped his head around the door, taking Sam's bag in one hand, he slipped his other hand into hers. Sam was startled by the warmth of it and looked down. Their hands were intertwined and they looked perfect together. He looked at her staring at it and smiled. At least his charms were working. He slowly pulled her out of the cubicle and they both ran towards the exit. Sam looked up and saw all her friends standing by their cars, including Eve. She looked behind her when she heard her name being called and saw Jack sprinting towards them.

"Sam, If you don't run faster, You are going over my shoulder!" He cried as Jack started to gain on them. Sam lifted her tiny legs higher and bolted for the exit with Randy. Them getting faster meant Jack ran faster too and he could have grabbed Sam if her had been quicker. Instead, he reached for the shirt she had on and yanked it back with such a force, the bottom ripped clean away. He was left standing there, panting while Randy got Sam back to the safety of his car.

"Are you okay?" He asked, putting both hands on her shoulders. She nodded.

"Look at me though, I look like a tramp!" She was furious at the state of her ripped top and that she couldn't run faster because she was wearing sandals. She tried sorting it out as they drove but with no successful outcome. Randy parked the car in the shade before reaching into the backseat. His chest was millimetres from Sam's face and she felt herself get hot and flustered. He came back with a handful of shirts and stared sorting through them.

"You cn either have this one." He said holding up a RKO shirt that the sleeves had been cut off. "Or this one." He held up the second one that to Sam, looked like something she would use to cover a bikini. She took the first one and unraveled it.

"Look the other way then!" She screeched. Randy happily looked out of the window while Sam slid down in her seat to take her ripped shirt off. She quickly slipped into the one Randy gave her and she playfully slapped him on the shoulder. When he didn't turn around she caught him grinning in the side-view mirror.

"Randy Orton, Were you watching me?" She gasped, pretending to sound horrified. He shook his head, looking innocent.

"Lets go then." She said before jumping out of the car, making sure she took her new phone with her. She heard Randy laugh behind her and she spun around on her heel.

"Something funny?" She laughed and he walked towards her." She felt breathless at the sudden closeness and when he brushed both of her legs with his hands, she nearly became a massive puddle on the ground.

"The tops down to your knees." He whispered and she blushed, rolling it up and tying it in a knot, leaving a little of her stomach exposed.

"Better?" She asked and he nodded.

"Now it dosn't hide your ass." He grinned as they walked into the small cafe, not giving Sam any time to reply to his little remark.

Wellllllllllll?

I'll make you a deal, Okay? You review on my story and I'll review on one of yours... But no crappy 'Its good' reviews! I'm watching you!

Any ways... I feel like such a bully when I say that but you have no idea how much reviews actually help improve your writing...Also... more reviews mean quicker and more updates!

Love you all!  
Amanda Xo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone was sitting around a large narrow table eating mountains of pancakes. Lori was at one side of Sam and Randy was at the other. He was busy talking to Derrick Bateman and Kaitlyn, who had just joined them while Sam spoke to Lori.

"So have you thought about that job yet?" She asked, shoveling another forkfuls of strawberry covered pancakes into her mouth. Sam nodded while swallowing her chocolate chip ones.

"I said I would call him at around three today, What's the time now?" She asked, stealing a strawberry off of Randy's plate. He didn't notice so she did it again.

"Quarter to Three. Are you going to take it?" Sam shook her head.

"I dont think I'll fit it... Although I definitely thought about it." She said, pulling out her new phone and scrolling through her contacts. Lori was secretly disappointed that Sam was declining but it was something she couldn't force her to do.

"Right, I'm gonna go out and call him, Wish me luck!" She chirped and slid out of the booth. Everyone watched her go out but they all went back to their normal conversations after a few seconds. All apart from Randy. Lori slid a little closer.

"You really like her huh?" She quizzed. Randy chuckled.

"I'm attracted to her, I even fancy her a little but I don't think shes looking for a relationship right now." He added, sounding quite sad. Lori smiled.

"You should have talked to her... She might have taken the job then." She said and Randy whipped around. Judging by his reaction, Sam hadn't told him about her decision.

"She... She isn't taking it?" He asked, looking like a sad puppy. Lori shook her head and Randy looked at the ground. Lori put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, You'll see her again. Look sharp, Here she comes!" Lori suddenly brightened up.

"Hey babe! Everything go alright?" Sam nodded and turned to the girls.

"Can I talk to you a second?" She asked and they all followed her as she walked into the women toilets.

"Right, Dont hate me for this, but-" Sam started but Beth interrupted.

"Please tell me you took the job!" he begged and Sam grinned.

"Yes, I took it but-" The girls all rushed to hug her at once, screaming at the top of their lungs acting like wild animals.

"Shhhhh!" Sam protested, shutting everyone up instantly.

"Now, Correct me if I'm wrong, But would a certain superstar have anything to do with the fact that your telling us in secret?" Eve asked and Sam smiled.

"He was really good to me and I thought It would be a nice surprise If I told him I was leaving but just showed up on Monday with you lot." Sam blushed as she received knowing glances from around the room.

"I know! You really need to come to my engagement party! Randy can take you!" Eve squeaked. Sam was hesitant on the idea at first but she had no option but to agree.

"So If anyone asks, I'm leaving tomorrow and Instead of leaving, I'll sneak into a room I booked!" Sam announced.

"I would ask you to stay with me but Rener called earlier and he's coming up a few days early." Eve said. Rener Gracie was Eve's long-term boyfriend and he just happened to be one of the best jiu-jitsu trainers in the world.

"Same here, But I have Tyson and Beth has Adam." Natalya pouted, giving Sam a hug. Lori screeched from behind Sam before putting her idea forward.

"Share a room with mee!" She piped, completely forgetting about her man. Eve coughed and Lori realized. Sam had gotten Lori and Sheamus together after he tracked Sam down and asked for advice. Lori and Sheamus were the only two WWE wrestlers that Sam knew before breaking up with Jack.

"Its fine guys, I'll get a nice room and I'll try to get some plans drawn up for your ring attire!" Sam said, clapping her hands excitedly. She was going to be in charge of not only make-up but she got to design what every Diva wore in the ring and anything they did on TV.

Sam was packing all her things into bags when someone knocked on the door. Eve opened it and Randy came waltzing in.

"So, You didn't take the job then?" He asked. Sam shook her head

"Wasn't for me. I had nothing here apart from certain Divas... I'll be better off at home." She explained as she tugged her jacket on over her sleeves. Randy looked like he was hiding something but Sam could tell he was nervous.

"You alright?" She asked as he shifted from one foot to the other. He stepped a little closer, taking her hand in his.

"You know what, I'm just going to come out and say this. I really like you and honestly, If you were staying, I was going to ask you out." He blurted out in one long breath. Sam giggled and Randy looked horrified

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything." He muttered, looking at the ground. Sam felt an overwhelming urge to spill her secret but now that he had told her, it gave her that extra little reason to go on with her plan. She put her arms out, motioning for a hug. He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, lifting her off her feet slightly. She felt safe and content while he hugged her, as if it was where she belonged. She put her arms around him and gave him a small squeeze. He bent his head down and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek, making Sam's face burn a dark shade of crimson. He placed her back on her feet and turned to walk away.

"You have my number don't you?" He asked. After getting a nod from Sam, he left. Eve came back in from her position outside the door and squealed.

"I HEARD EVERY WORD!" She jumped onto the bed.

"I'll come round tomorrow afternoon, what room are you in?" She asked. Sam fished the key out of her pocket to look at her number.

"301." Eve slapped her hand against her face. Sam gave her a confused smirk and Eve replied knowingly.

"Thats right next door to Randy." She muttered and all the colour drained from Sam's face.

YAY! MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER IS BACK! Lori 3 3

Review and tell me what you think should happen next...

Love you all... And Happy Thanksgiving! (If Your American... I aint, Just thought I'd be nice!)  
Amanda Xo


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

This shall be a double (maybe even triple) update... I promise! :)

Sam had been emailed all the information she needed and now she was finishing up her designs for the new Diva attire. She had been emailed the Diva's measurements, preferences and lengthy descriptions about their on screen personalities. She had done everyone and now she was just in the middle of getting an outfit ready for Raw. It was Sunday night and she was standing over her suitcases with a glass of red wine in her hand. The funny thing was, She had chosen shoes, just not any clothes. She finally gave up and relaxed on the bed with her phone, scrolling through her twitter at the same time.

She was being extremely careful about avoiding Randy and so far she had manged. Beth was taking her out jogging at 7am the next morning so that they would wouldn't bump into him at all. Eve was meant to be joining them but was too busy talking weddings with her Fiance Rener. Samantha started throwing everything into bags and slipping sheets of paper into folders, making sure every design went into the exact Diva's profile. She was humming quietly to herself when she heard the door next to her open. She stood silent for a second and she automatically recognized Randy's voice. And a females. She heard the girl giggling and she felt stone cold jealousy run through her heart. She thought about it for a few seconds. She shouldn't feel like this although Randy told her he liked her, he had thought she left. Sam came to the conclusion that Randy couldn't care that much and she felt the urge to cry. She gave up on packing and after pouring her wine down the sink, went straight to sleep.

Randy's POV

He was really upset about Sam leaving. He hadn't spoken to John in a few days and he knew there was something wrong so he offered him to go out for a few drinks. Of course, A very upset Randy dropped straight into his old ways and started flirting with the cheapest and easiest woman he could find. Cena sat at the bar texting AJ all night while Randy left his company to go dance with some girl. She was pretty but tall and slim. She was blonde and wore revealing clothes. It was the exact opposite of Sam and that's just what he needed. The opposite. She started whispering dirty words into his ear bt he zoned out, constantly thinking about Sam. He took her hand and wove through the crowd, not thinking what her was doing.

They ended up in the hotel Randy was staying in and the girl hung around him like he was gold. She kept whispering in his ear and running her hands all down his body. But it didn't feel right. He let her in and she pulled him towards the bed, teasing him with her hands. He tried to smile but at that very moment, he wanted to kick her out. She started kissing him sloppily, running her hands under his shirt. He stood there, frozen like a statue while she sucked on his mouth as if her were a lollipop. The girl started to whine when he didn't respond and he looked down at her. All he could think about was Sam. He never got the chance to make sure she got to the airport ok. He didn't even know if she had managed to get home in one piece. He pushed her onto the bed, climbing on top of her. He had to get Sam out of his head and this was the only way he could think off.

Half an hour later and nothing had happened. Randy told her he couldn't go through with it so she rolled over and went to sleep, leaving Randy suddenly sober and awake. It was four in the morning but he wasn't tired. All her wanted to do was talk to Sam. He made up is mind that he was going to get up early in the morning, tell the girl to leave and go and call Sam.

It was half seven when he decided a shower was the best way to pass the time. He stripped out of his clothes and stepped into a cold shower. The freezing cold water ran over him and numbed his whole body - Just the way he liked it. He stretched his arms out in front of him and looked at his tattoos. They were his pride and joy and every single one had a meaning. He had lots of dates in fancy styles. They were all dates that he had wrestled big important matches or won a belt. A sudden idea struck him and he stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He rooted around in his bag until he found it. As he plugged it in and switched it on, the buzzing noise came to life. He took a deep breath and pulled the hair trimmer across his head, taking away the hair he had and leaving him with a short buzz cut. He grinned as he looked at his new style in the mirror. H jumped back in the shower to wash off all the tiny hairs that had fallen onto his back.

As he left the bathroom, now fully clothed, the girl he had taken back last night, was singing as she did her make-up.

"Last night was amazing!" She chirped as she ran up and kissed him. Randy looked at her with wide eyes.

"Nothing happened last night..." He said. He remembered every second as he didn't have as much to drink as she did. She looked at him and he knew she would kick off.

"Oh, you mean that!" He lied and she grinned.

"I have to go but I left my number for you. I got yours off your phone this morning." She skipped to the door, grinning wildly. It was only a few minutes past eight and Randy had no idea how she wasn't hungover. He opened the door for her and she lingered for a few minutes, flirting with him and hanging off him, just like she was the night before. She turned her head and said 'hi' to someone but by the time Randy looked, they were gone.

"See you later babe!" She said, skipping down the hallway. Randy grunted, shut the door and fell onto his bed exhausted.

Sam heard the door and jumped up to answer it. She was all ready in her training bra and running pants and had been up for the best part of two hours. She opened the door and saw Beth watching something to her right. Sam stuck her head out to see some woman hanging off Randy, flirting with him and kissing him. Sam pulled Beth in and slammed the door. She threw herself onto the bed and started to cry

Bad Randy! So did you all see Smackdown last night? I am seriously in love with the AJ/Cena thing... IT SO CUTE!

Anyways... Review and I'll put up another chapter quicker... I love you all!

Amanda Xo


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Come on people! Review! :)

After an hour, Beth had managed to calm Sam down. She was still upset but she couldn't figure out why.

"Its not like I was going out with him... Why am I so upset?" Beth handed her another tissue.

" Because you have feelings for him?" Beth answered. Sam started to bubble again and Beth pulled her into a hug.

"Dont let it get to you... He probably did it because he was pissed. Forget about it sweety." Sam stood up and wiped her eyes.

"Your right. I hardly even know the man. Lets go."

Sam and Beth managed to get out of the hotel without anyone noticing. Their plan was that because the arena was only five miles away, They would jog there and Sam would stay there. Adam was going to get all Sam's stuff and meet them there, taking Beth back with him. Sam would then have the day to set up her stuff and get to know her way around the arena before everyone started arriving at six. They started jogging and casually chatting about Sam's new job when they passed a Starbucks. The two girls ended up chatting and laughing for two hours and after a very pissed off Adam calling, they decided to leave. They decided against the hard labor of running and instead took a taxi.

They arrived at the arena and Beth ran up and surprised Adam. He jumped a mile into the air when she put her arms around her. Adam Copeland had retired the year before and travelled around with Beth when he wasn't filming Haven. Sam rolled her eyes as the two made out in the car park. She started to haul her bags into the arena when she spotted Vince McMahon walking towards her.

"Ahh, Miss Speno! I'm so glad to see you!" He gave her a small hug and she smiled brightly.

"Sorry, I'm still in my running stuff... I managed to get some sketches and monthly outlines drawn up." She pulled out the pink plastic folder and handed it to him. He sifted through them quickly.

"I'll give it to Steph, She deals with all the Diva's stuff. Welcome to the company!" He said with his arms out wide. Sam smiled as they were joined by Beth and Adam and the rest of her bags. Adam shook a very happy Vince's hand while Beth and Sam dragged the bags to the Diva's locker room. Sam beamed as she entered the room. There were massive pink sofa's against the walls and the room was painted black. There were three swivel chairs at a long stretch of wall and when Sam walked closer, she noticed the details on the mirror. There were lights, just like you see in the movies. She started to unpack all her tools, setting them on the bench. Beth put her I-Phone in a docking station and music started to pour out of the speakers. Sam and Beth started giggling as they danced around to the beat. The two got the fright of their life when Natalya and the rest of the Diva's came through the door. Sam screamed and then fell onto the sofa laughing.

"Look what I got!" Kelly giggled as she set a big cardboard box onto the table. She opened it to reveal lots of paper packages.

"OMG, McDonalds. I havn't had one in ages!" Sam exclaimed, earning a few funny looks from the rest of the girls. They all sat down and ate while Sam described each of their looks.

"And I thought for Kaitlyn we could try a new edgy sort of look. Anti-Diva-ish." Sam explained as she picked up another fry. Kaitlyn grinned.

"Thanks. Nobody would change it for me so I just kept wearing the stuff I used in NXT." Sam stood up and dusted her hands off as her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and automatically threw her phone to Beth. Beth panicked for a few short seconds before answering.

"Hey Sam." Randy sounded tired but Beth ignored him.

"Hi, This is Samantha's boyfriend and you need to stop calling her." Beth said in a gruff voice and then hung up. Sam stood there gawking as Beth handed her phone back. She continued to sit down as Beth explained what had happened that morning. Sam just sat there as she thought about what to say to him when they met later that night.

Sam was in the middle of doing Kelly's make up for a photo shoot she had later when she heard a familiar name on the TV behind her. She knew Randy had a very important number one contenders match and she had put time aside so she could watch it. She turned around to see him on the TV screen, speaking backstage. As she listened, she couldn't help think that he was talking about her.

"I have had one of the worst weeks in history. If Del Rio thinks he can pin me tonight, He has another thing coming. I will get the pin and I will take that belt from Big Show." He walked off as soon as he finished and Sam grinned.

"Aww... He really likes you." Kelly said and Sam blushed.

"Would you go out with him if he asked you?" Kelly asked as Sam went back to applying hr make-up.

"After him shagging some woman last night? I can't very well see it."

"That dosn't mean he's some kind of man whore Sam." Kelly stated, standing up and sorting her hair.

"If he is the kind of guy that sleeps around, he aint the guy for me." Sam corrected herself. "Even though I was with Jack, I couldn't be with him."

"But why? If he was in a relationship, He wouldn't need to sleep around." Sam went red.

"Exactly. That would mean he would need to sleep with me!" Sam explained, confusing Kelly further. Sam put a clip into her hair to pull her fringe back into a quiff.

"Ha, It sounds like you would be scared to sleep with him." Sam looked at her and Kelly gasped.

"Sam... Why exactly would you be scared..." Sam didn't reply and Kelly knew she had her answer.

"Oh. My. God. Samantha, are you saying you have never slept with anyone before?" Sam nodded and Kelly hugged her.

"Jeez, Theres no need to feel sorry for me." Sam giggled. "I've learnt to accept it. I spent two years with Jack calling me a 'fridgid virgin'. You get used to the fact." Kelly stifled a laugh.

"Thats nasty. But Randy would never be like that... Are you a 'saving yourself for marrige' kind of gal?" Sam burst out laughing.

"God no, I just refused Jack because I didn't want to. If I wanted to, I would." Kelly laced up her boots.

"What a lovely way to end this conversation but you, Samantha Speno, Are my new best friend!" Kelly stood up and hugged Sam before leaving.

Sam threw herself down onto the sofa, letting her body relax just as Randy made his entrance. She watched him as he came down the ring, striking his signature pose on the ropes. She smiled as he looked into the camera before jumping down. The bell rang and Randy went for it.

It took ten minutes before Del Rio got a punch in and it actually sent Randy out of the ring. Alberto started mocking Randy, turning around to face the crowd while he threw his arms in the air, just like Randy did. Sam nearly growled at the screen at the terrible impersonator. Alberto started to shake, just the same as Randy would do when he went to RKO someone. Alberto turned around and before he could do anything else, Randy popped out of nowhere and RKO'd him. Sam leapt up, her hands bunched up near her face in excitement as she watched the ref count. She counted the three numbers and screamed excitedly as Randy won his match. She didn't wait for him to celebrate. Instead she bolted out of the dressing room to go and find him.

This was a real bad chapter but it was a little longer... So what do you want to see happen next?

Love you all!  
Amanda Xo


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

This is the third chapter I've put up today! Be proud people!

Sam raced about backstage trying to find Randy. She bumped into Lori along the way and she went with her. She was wearing a sliver chiffon dress that fell to her thighs and sheer black tights teamed with knee high black studded biker boots. She spotted Randy with a towel around his neck. He had his back turned to her and she tried to decide how to surprise him. She was just going to walk up to him and tap his shoulder but she just had that sudden urge. She ran up to him and jumped on his back, giggling. He didn't fall or even step forward at the sudden weight on his back. He laughed.

"Hey, Who the hell is that?" He put his hands behind him to try to prise the body away from his back. He reached behind him and swung Sam's tiny body round to face him. He stood frozen for a second as he registered her appearance. She stood there smiling.

"Sam... What... are... What are you doing here?" He stuttered. She smiled sweetly.

"I'm working." Randy's mouth dropped open. He took the towel from around his neck to wipe his face.

"I thought you went back home?" He seemed confused.

"I planned all that to surprise you... I stayed at the hotel all weekend and surprised you tonight." Randy smiled.

"Why did you do that for me?" He asked. Sam blushed.

"You were just so good to me and when you said you had wanted to ask me out..." She looked up at him and he saw her eyes sparkle.

"Was that a hint to ask you out?" He asked teasingly. She shook her head.

"Ask me out if you want. I'll say no." Sam turned serious and Randy's face dropped.

"Why?"

"I was in a room right next to yours the other night... You can't go out with me if you slept with someone last night." She crossed her arms when Randy laughed. He swung his towel up in the air and around Sam, slipping it around her waist and pulling her closer.

"I WAS going to sleep with her, for the prime reason being I couldn't stop thinking about you but when I took her back, I couldn't do anything. She rolled over and went to sleep." He smiled but Sam wasn't satisfied.

"I saw her come out of your room in the morning Randy, dont bullshit me. No woman would ever walk out of a room grinning like a maniac if she didn't get any." Randy laughed and Sam punched him in the chest.  
"Honey, She was so pissed, She told me she was amazed at the night we had. I kissed her and that was it. I couldnt get your face outta my head!" He exclaimed. Sam smiled a little.

"For some weird reason, I believe you. But I swear to god, If your lying to me, I'll kick your freaking your ass!" Randy chuckled, pulling her in even closer.

"So If you believe me, Can I ask you out?" Sam grinned.

"SAM!" Randy groaned as Sam pulled away to answer to the voice calling her.

"I'm in room 602 tonight!" She called to Randy.

Sam drove back to the hotel with Beth and Adam and after telling them both her tale from earlier, Adam was the one giving her advice.

"Randy is a great guy and definitely knows how to treat a girl but he was fucked over in the past and it could affect the way he acts around girls." Sam smiled.

She had also told the couple in the front seat about her little secret she told Kelly and Adam was the one who surprised her with his response. He had said that it was great that she hadn't slept with Jack because any girl he slept with always ended up with some disease. This had kept Sam laughing for ages.

"If he asks you out, I say go for it. Just don't cheat on him." Adam smiled. He was a great guy but Sam was still stuck with her decision.

They arrived at the hotel a few minutes later and after Sam hugged Beth and Adam goodbye, she made her way into her hotel room, absolutely knackered. After taking off her boots, she changed into shorts and a vest top and threw herself onto the bed. She could have killed the person at the door when they knocked.

"You better have a good fucking reason to be here..." She flung open the door to see Randy standing there.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." She explained, letting him in.

"Sorry, I thought you were expecting me." He laughed shutting the door. She smiled, rubbing her eyes. He wound his arms around her.

"So... Where were we earlier?" He smiled. She laughed.

"You were about to ask me out before I was whisked away." She placed her arms around his neck. She knew they shouldnt be like this. They werent even going out and they were all over each other.

"Ah yes... So Miss Speno... Will you?" He asked softly.

"Will I what?" She teased.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. She leaned back in his arms, quite surprised.

"So you went from asking me out to being in a relationship?" She asked and he nodded.

"Well Mr Orton, I find that an even better deal. I'd love to be your girlfriend." She replied and he grinned. He pulled her against him and hugged her tightly. She yawned and he kissed her on the lips lightly.

"You better get some sleep, You have a busy day of telling very excited friends your happy news tomorrow." Sam looked at him sheepishly.

"And how would they be excited?"

"Because before I came in, They were all crowded around your door with a bottle of wine and chocolates, thinking I'd rejected you." Sam laughed into his chest.

She lay down on the bed and pulled the sheets over and up to her shoulders. Randy kisses her forehead and stood back up.

"Randy?" She whispered. He turned around.

"Can you stay?" She felt like a child, all tucked up and asking him to stay. He laughed before pulling off his shirt and climbing in beside her, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

**Soooo... I feel as if I have rushed them into a relationship to fast... What do you think?**

**Anyway...Review becasue it is 4:08 in the morning here, I'm so tired I can barely string a sentence together and I'm extremely cold... I'm going to snuggle down beside my warm boyfriend and sleep! Goodnight from both of us!**

_**Love you all**_  
_**Amanda Xo**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Thanks for all the reviews... __**And the absolute babe on Tumblr **__that she liked my story! I love you all!_

Sam woke up breathless, Randy's strong arms wrapped around her. She managed to prise herself from him and sneak into the shower. By the time she came out all dressed for her morning run, he was still sprawled out asleep on the bed. She wrote a quick note telling him to meet her at Starbucks and she left.

After rounding up Beth, Nat, Eve and Kaitlyn, they set off on a run up to the park. Beth knew exactly what had happened as soon as she saw Sam and she couldnt wait for the details.

"So are you actually in a relationship?" Eve asked as they rounded the corner. Sam nodded, blushing.

"Isn't it a little fast? I mean, you only split up with Jack a few weeks ago." Natalya asked. Sam considered her point for a few seconds.

"I did think that at first but It was going to happen anyway. I'll make sure he takes me out on an official date." She stated and the rest of them laughed.

"So did he kiss you goodnight?" Kaitlyn asked as they all slumped onto the park bench. Sam held her stomach as she caught her breath back.

"Well, He didn't really leave..." Sam said in a quiet voice. All four girls whipped around to face her.

"No, Before you ask, I did NOT sleep with him!" She answered their glares. Kaitlyn burst into tears of laughter.

"I cant believe that... You sound like a first class whore!" She giggled, nearly falling off the bench. Sam slapped her arm.

"I just asked him to stay with me. I hope that dosn't make him think wrongly about me." She played with her hands. Eve shook her head.

"Rener asked me to be his girlfriend and he didn't take me on a date or anything. I never slept with him until six months." Eve explained. Apart from Beth and Kelly, Eve was the only one that knew about her 'situation'.

"Just make sure you dont do anything you dont want to." Beth chimed in and Sam nodded.

"Anyway girlies, I'm off to meet Randy at Starbucks so I'll see ya'll later." She gave them each a hug before jogging down the narrow path towards the Starbucks they passed on the way here. She saw Randy standing outside on his phone when she approached. He was wearing three-quarter length shorts and black converse with a white wife beater on. She snuck up behind him and put her arms around her chest. he jumped and little but held his finger up to his mouth, telling her to be quiet.

"But as I said, stop calling me." He pressed a button and hung up. He smiled at Sam.

"Anything important?" She asked, wondering who could be calling him. He shook his head.

"Nothing for you to worry about." He put his phone in his pocket and held the door open for her.

"My Mom always said a guy only opens a door for a woman so he can look at her ass when she walks past." Randy grinned and craned his neck to look at her ass. Sam playfully slapped his arm as they both stepped inside.

Once they were both seated in a little booth with their coffee, they had agreed to go on a date that night.

"We should go see a movie!" Sam suggested, playing with napkin. Randy quirked his eyebrows.

"Fair enough... But not Twilight." Sam heard this and shot her head up.

"And why not?" She asked, crossing her arms and leaning back. Randy chuckled and leaned forward.

"Because I have already seen it." He stated and Sam looked at him with her mouth hanging open. She slammed her palm down on the table.

"Dammit! I really wanted to see that!" She pouted and went back to playing with her napkin.

"Well, Eve's engagement party is coming up... We could do something beforehand and then go to it?" He suggested. Sam liked the idea.

"Sure, Where's her party going to be?"

"Well, We arrive in Miami on Thursday so I think shes doing it on the beach on Saturday. Her and Rener have managed to get a really nice secluded part of the beach." Sam smiled. Randy with no top on!

"Sounds great! I'll just have to try and find the perfect swimming costume." She said, earning a smirk from Randy.

"What no bikini?" He asked, stealing the folded up napkin from her. She spluttered.

"With a bunch of female wrestlers running around? I'll end up going with a blanket wrapped around me." She sighed. She had a washboard stomach and great abs and great toned legs... She just knew she would look fat compared to the other Divas.

"I tell you what. You go in a bikini and I'll go in the tiniest, tightest shorts I can find." Sam grinned.

"Deal."

Randy had treated Sam to lunch and after driving back to the hotel, they both just wanted to sleep. It was really hot outside and the heat was getting to both of them. They both ended up in Randy's room and crashed onto the bed, starfish style.

"That might have only been a salad but I'm stuffed!" Sam exclaimed, holding her stomach. Randy smiled.

"You must have guzzled a gallon of water in the car though, no wonder your full!" He laughed, still sprawled out on his back. Sam rolled onto her side and looked at him. He pretended not to notice.

"Randy, Can I ask you something?"She asked, playing with the bed sheets.

"Sure." He said confidently.

"I mentioned it to the girls today, you know, about us... and they thought we were moving a little fast..." She trailed off, unable to think about the rest of her sentence. He sat up but ended up on his side, facing her.

"If you think we are moving too fast then tell me. The last relationship I was in, I was constantly taking the girl out but whenever I asked her to be my girlfriend, she said no. I didn't want to do that again so I dove in head first." He smiled and Sam returned the gesture.

"I think we're going to be okay actually, although there is something I have to tell you before out relationship goes any further..."

**Sorry about lack of updates people, SUUPER BUSSY!**  
**Buuuut! Tell me what you think of this story so far!**

_**So what will Sam tell Randy?!**_

Love you all!  
Amanda XoXo


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Randy cocked his head to the side, absolutely petrified of what she was going to say next. Sam smiled a little.

"Dont worry, I'm just worried what I'm going to say might ruin what we have..." She trailed off but Randy was still confused. Sam decided to explain.

"I heard you are a bit of a ladies man... Likes the one night stands and stuff like that..." Randy chuckled.

"No, You make it sound like I sleep around, Which I don't." He stated, making Sam feel a little better.

"Randy, I feel so weird about saying this and If you want to end it, I'll understand." Randy chuckled, before leaning over and kissing her softly. He broke away and was just inches away from her face. She felt his hot breath on her face.

"Tell. Me." Sam shivered under his light touch.

"I've never slept with anyone." She squeaked, her cheeks blushing a bright red. Randy drew back and Sam feared the worst. His lips curled up into a devious smile and then dropped quickly.

"Are you a wait till your married girl or just waiting for the right person?" Sam smiled.

"Right person, I didn't think Jack was right so I didn't sleep with him." She made her point clear and simple. Instead of a bad reaction, Randy leapt into the air at lightening speed, fist pumping like a five-year old on Christmas. Sam was a little drawn back. Once he settled down, Sam had a chance to ask him why he reacted like so.

"Oh, Jack had told Me that you liked to... sleep around and that you could be pregnant with his kid..." Sam looked horrified. Randy saw her reaction and squeezed his eyes shut tight.

"Who did he tell this to?" She asked, trying her hardest to keep back the tears of humiliation.

"Just me babe. I promise no-one else knows." He pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"Whatta prick! It was him who got Clare, Kate, whatever her fucking name is pregnant!" She howled. Randy just held on and smoothed her hair out of her face. His phone began to ring and he reached over to pick it up. He groaned when he saw the caller ID. Sam scowled at him.  
"Its that girl from the other night... She wont leave me alone!" He whined. Sam took the phone and accepted the call. Before the female on the other end could start speaking, Sam started.

"Look Darling, Stop calling my Boyfriend. He isn't interested in you or what you did the other night, which was nothing by the way. Stop calling or you'll have me to answer to!" Sam hung up rather quickly and was greeted by the delighted grin of Randy Orton.

"Well played." He said and he bent his head down to kiss her.

It was only two hours until live Smackdown! and Sam had been going to basic wrestling training all week. She was only a make-up artist but she had to know how to land if there were ever any backstage brawls or if she was ever involved in any storylines. Sam had been taking bumps, hits and kicks all week and she was battered and bruised but loving every second. Randy met her from the training ring and he walked her to the Diva's changing room.

"Got a match tonight?" She asked, unlocking the door. Randy nodded.

"Another number one contender." He groaned at the thought. Sam pecked him on the lips, said a quick goodbye before walking into the locker room. Not a second after she had dropped her bags and said hello, the door opened, someone's arms snaked in and pulled Sam out into the corridor. Her lips were smashed to someone else before she got a chance to breathe but she didn't panic when she realized it was Randy. He left her panting like a dog in the summer heat. Sam grinned wildly before walking back in. Natalya, Kelly and Layla all looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head.

"Just get into the chair, Randy has a match tonight and I dont want to miss it!" Natalya's Make-Up was done in less than half and hour and so was Kelly's. Layla decided that after sitting for 20 mins that she didn't like the look and wanted to try something else. They settled on a look and they had just gone out of the room when Randy Orton came onto her little TV screen.

Sam clapped excitedly as her boyfriend walked into the ring. He was in the middle of striking his pose when he was attacked from behind and he went flying onto the mat. Alberto tried a quick pin but missed at three. The match was good, filled with lots of wrestling and lots of Alberto's bad impressions of the Apex Predator. Sam nearly threw her water bottle at the screen when Ricardo interfered and distracted the referee, giving Del Rio the time to slip something from outside the ring and onto his hand. Randy watched him the whole time, watching him slip the steel rings over his knuckled. Del Rio came towards him and Randy sprung up at the last second, swiftly kicking him in the side of the head. Del Rio staggered before turning around and meeting the bad end of an RKO. The referee automatically started counting as Rand Orton pinned and became the new number one contender.

Sam did what she had done a few days back and raced through the corridors to meet Randy. This time he was prepared for her and he swooped her up in his arms, meeting her lips with a kiss.

"You did it baby!" She cheered before wrapping her arms firmly around her neck. The couple were torn from the moment of celebration when they heard an oh-so familiar voice sound behind them.

"Well well, What do we have here then?" Randy turned with Sam still in his arms as he met the cocky grin of the man who broke Sam's heart. Sam screamed at him before trying to lunge at him. She was still furious at what he had said about her 'sleeping around' and even her being pregnant. Randy snaked both arms around Sams waist as he dragged her off, fully intending to sort this little situation out himself.

So... What did you think? I'm quite proud of this story but I will say now. Once I finish this story (Which wont be until late December) I might take a months break. I have Exams coming up and I want to pass them so I'll need to revise a little. I'll continue writing, just not uploading and then you can have a special story stared before valentines day!

IDEAS FOR COUPLES WANTED NOW!

Love you all!  
Amanda Xo


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Beth had taken Sam for some retail therapy and Randy was just locking the door when his body was slammed into the wall.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with Sam?" Jack growled. Randy pushed him away, sending him clattering against the wall. Randy stood up to him, squaring him up. Jack growled.

"Its got nothing to do with you what I do with Sam." Jack snorted, smirking as he spoke.

"She wont give it up to you mate, I tried for three years." Jack swaggered away and Randy'd fist collided with the side of his head.

"I couldnt care if she dosn't give it up for the next twenty years. I'll be by her side." Jack stood up after falling down and shoved Randy against the wall again.

"You are the biggest waste of air I've ever met. Just. Like. Her." Jack smirked and Randy popped. The veins in his forehead became visible as he layed into Jack, who just lay on the ground trying to protect his face from the oncoming blows. Randy was standing over him, non stop punching, when he felt himself being pulled off. He chanced a look behind him to see Adam Copeland, pulling him back. He was too busy looking at Adam to notice the object Jack had in his hand.

Two seconds late, Randy was lying on the ground, slightly confused of his whereabouts. Adam had called John, Alex and Christian and they were now all trying to get Jack back to his room. Randy sat on the floor, shaking his head slightly, his vision blurred. He felt his body being lifted off the ground but he just felt like a dead weight. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he threw up all over Christian, who was at his right before passing out.

Randy woke up in hospital. H felt fine but he knew he had a concussion. He laughed as he saw Christian standing at the bottom of the bed, an extremely small shirt on.

"Its Lay's." Christian grunted. Randy nearly fell off the bed laughing. Christian tugged at the shirt, trying to pull it down. Layla walked back into the room with a clipboard, a phone to her ear. Christian explained that she was signing out and had to fill in lots of details. He as on the phone to his Mum just now trying to get things sorted out.

Randy groaned as he felt a sharp stinging sensation in his forehead and after Christian handed him the mirror, he realized why. There were eight stitches just above his eyebrow, followed by a gorgeous dark purple bruise.

"What were you fighting about anyways?" Layla asked, ending the phone call. She handed the clipboard to the nurse who slammed the door shut on her way out.

"He was talking about Sam. I didn't like it." He huffed and Layla sighed.

"Randy you can't go beating someone up every time they say something bad about your missus. Especially when you've only been together for a short amount of time." She explained and Christian nodded along with her, obviously agreeing. Randy cocked his head to the side with a goofy grin on his face.

"Coming from you two..." Layla slapped his arm. Layla had gotten pregnant the first time they had slept together and were married a day before the babies were born. Talk about a Jerry Springer scenario.

"Randy, You don't exactly have the best history when it comes to relationships." Christian grunted. Randy sighed. He was right. They had all told him how lucky he was to be with Sam after his little encounter with the girl in his room the night before she surprised him.

"I'm genuinely trying. I really like Sam. A lot." Layla could tell he was being honest. She had made firm friends with the tiny brunette and the last thing she needed was her heart being broken by another man.

"Does Sam know about me being here?" Randy asked and they both looked at the floor. That was an obvious no. Randy swung his legs out from the bed and stuck his shoes back on, grabbing his things from the side as he left the room.

Sam was bus chewing her electric blue nails when Layla, Christian, Adam, Beth and Randy walked through the door. Adam and Beth had waited outside while they went into the hospital as Adam absolutely hated the place. Sam leapt up and straight into Randy's awaiting arms. She hadn't cried but she had been close to spilling her eyes over a box of Kleenex when the door was knocked upon.

"What the hell happened!" She asked quietly, pointing to Randy's stitches. Sam wasn't as used to seeing such a simple injury, unlike all the other wrestlers.

"Jack hit him with a reinforced glass photo frame. Did you not see the glass outside?" Adam asked. Sam nodded.

"I suppose I could have assumed it was you..." She hugged him once more, her eyes catching sight of Christians pink shirt.

"Why?" She asked, utterly speechless. Randy chuckled and went to grab him a shirt.

"You'r lovely little boyfriend puked on me. He has a concussion so keep an eye on him. He warned. Randy called his name.

"I'm certainly not her 'little' boyfriend and here, you can wear this." Christian got all excited at the thought of wearing an actual shirt, only to unravel it and throw it back in the direction it came in.

"No chance." He stood his ground, arms folded. Randy pretended to look hurt. He tossed the shirt to Sam, so she could see his little joke. She held it up in front of her. She didn't know how to react.

There was the name 'Orton' and an arrow pointing upwards, to his face. And then the questionable part. 'Apex Predator' with an arrow pointing down to his... Sam got the joke.

"Did WWE print these?" She asked. Randy laughed.

"Hell no. A fan sent it to me. There's some kid on Twitter who sends the wrestlers all these funny slogan shirts. You should see the one Adam got Beth for Christmas." Beth looked angry, a grin appearing through.

"That wasn't funny." She argued. Sam wanted to hear more. Adam cracked up to the side of her.

"Babe, It wasn't that bad." Adam left the room for a few minutes, only to return with a white tan top. He held it up next to Beth and the room erupted with laughter.

'I spear this.' Was written on the front. Beth laughed, slipping it on. Adam then twirled her around to show the back.

'...And I do it every night!'

Sam had tears streaming down her face and Layla was hanging from Christian.

"That. Is. Amazing." Randy said through laughing. Adam chuckled.

"We really need to get Sam one!" Beth suggested. Sam turned serious. She shook her head. They all sat down, talking about the days events, when someone knocked on the door. Layla was closest so she swung the door open, greeting the person with a grin.

"Can I help you?" She asked the stranger. Sam froze as she locked eyes with the female at the door, Ignoring Jack standing behind her. It was the same girl who left Randy's room the other night. Randy laid a hand on Sam's thigh, ready to grab her and hold her back in case she swung for him. Jack ushered the girl in, more pushing and he grinned as Layla slammed the door.

"Randy, We have to talk." She looked around nervously. "In Private. Its urgent." She whispered. Randy stood up and walked her out of the room. She took a deep breath, fiddling with her fingers, standing unusually close to Jack. Tears came streaming out of her eyes a few seconds later.

"Randy... I'm pregnant. And you're the Daddy."

**_REVIEW_**!

**Make sure to check out my new Ted/Maryse OneShot!**

**ALSO: ANOTHER LITTLE CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR THOSE WHO READY MY OTHER STORY 'UNTIL IT'S GONE... There will be a chapter uploaded on Christmas Eve telling you what she said after he proposed... Stay tuned! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Thanks for the reviews!** This story is now dedicated to Breaking-Asylum for her awesome and lengthy reviews!**_

Randy ran his hands over his buzzed haircut. He couldn't believe what was coming out of this womans mouth, especially when Jack was standing behind her grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Sweety, I'm sorry but It can't be my kid... We never did anything." He muttered and she scowled.

"Right, Randy. You don't even remember my name so how can you possible tell me what happened that night." She planted her hands on her hips, firmly standing her ground. She was right. Randy couldn't remember her name because she hadn't told him. But he knew nothing had happened because he was awake the night after turning her away.

"And its Eleanor by the way." She mumbled. At least he now knew her name.

"Okay Eleanor. I dont know who else you've been with but maybe you should go talk to them." He said in a soothing voice. Her face turned red before she started screaming.

"Are you calling me a slapper that sleeps around? I had only been with you!" She had started to cry again but she was more angry now than upset. Jack had wandered to the other side of the corridor so at least Randy could concentrate without wanting to pan his head in.

"Keep your voice down. My girlfriends in there." He moved her away a little. She widened her eyes.

"And I'm guessing you're not going to tell her your going to be a daddy then?" She smiled wickedly. Randy panicked.

"I'm not saying nothing because this is not true!" He growled. She smiled.

"I want paid monthly. I want you to come see me once a month to see me. Or I tell her." She crossed her arms, awaiting a response.

"I'll just tell her your lying. She would believe me anyway." Randy thought for a second that she had cracked her little plan. Obviously not.

"I'll just send her the scan pictures. The dates are correct." She challenged. Randy knew he had been defeated.

"Fine. How much money do you want?" He asked, hoping it wasn't some stupid amount.

"£875 a month." She stated. Randy could manage that no bother but she didn't need to know that.

"Fine. And you say nothing to anyone." He asked and she nodded. She skipped down the hallway towards Jack, content with their little settlement. Randy was on his way back to his room when he stopped. For a moment, he questioned what had actually happened that night. Maybe something did happen but he was too wound up with thinking about Sam to really notice. He had a few drinks as well.

He knew that if Sam found out, she would be heart-broken. He had to tell someone. Just so he had someone to talk to. But who?

Randy walked into the hotel room, greeted by Sam who wasn't the happiest girl in the world.

"What was that about?" She asked, sounding more worried than annoyed. Randy let out a small chuckle.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about." He pulled her over and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and let go reluctantly. He looked over to Beth and Adam and managed to catch their attention. He motioned for them to step outside. They did so without causing a scene. Randy followed them after explaining to Sam that they needed to sort out match details.

"What happened?" Adam asked, crossing his arms. Adam 'Edge' Copeland had his fair share of drama while he was in WWE. His real life relationship with Amy Dumas was displayed on-screen and it resulted in them breaking up. She was now with CM Punk and Adam was happy with Beth.

Randy took his time explaining what had happened and how he was going to sort his situation out. Beth listened, shocked as she held her hand over her mouth. Poor Randy couldn't exxagerate enough that he didn't do anything with this Eleanor woman.

"You cant do that. You need to tell Sam. What if she finds out and thinks you are the daddy?" Beth pointed out. Randy knew he couldn't spend their relationship constantly looking over his back.

"I'll tell her eventually." He said quietly. Adam was staring at him, That fierce look on his face.

"You are a lucky son of a bitch to have that lovely girl in there. Hurt her and I'll kick your sorry ass into the next millenium." He spoke with venom in his voice but Randy knew he was being serious.

"If she hasn't been told by the time this kids born, You've had it." Beth added and Randy nodded understandingly. Sam had been through too much only to be messed around again. He was thinking about telling her straight away but then again, maybe it would be better if she learned to trust him.

As the trio came back into the room, Sam looked at him with gleaming eyes. She really was devoted to this man and something about her made him feel all fuzzy. She continued to talk to Eve as Randy sat down beside her, resting his hand on her lower back. She leaned back into him, encasing herself in his warmth. He smiled at his innocent girlfriend. She knew nothing about anything.

There was frantic knocking at the door and Layla opened it.

"We have serious problems guys!" Eve announced, dragging Rener in and making him sit. She stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips as Sam was introduced to the jiu-jitsu master.

"Our engagement do has been cancelled." She announced. Eve was clearly stressed and it actually looked as if she was about to cry. She explained that Rener had to go on tour with the rest of the Gracie Academy. And Eve was going with him.

"We'll have it when we come back, which is six months." She tried to sound cheery. She threw herself onto the bed.

"Nothing ever goes to plan!" she screamed. Randy had to agree with her there. Nothing ever did go to plan.

_**So could Randy be the baby daddy?**_

_**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_Sorry for the short chapter. I'm tired and I've still got to make the boyfriend something to eat. That first then I'll write another chapter of this. So I'm off to watch some funny DX videos on YouTube, Catch up with Shane Dawson and The Ineni's and then possibly read FanFics. ((Just a little insight into my exciting life :/ ))_

Love you all!  
Amanda XXX


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! This story is dedicated to Breaking-Asylum for their awesome reviews!

Randy hadn't seen Eleanor in eight months. Every time she asked if she could see him, he came up with an excuse. Of course she believed him but time was running out for him telling Sam. He still couldn't believe he was going to be a dad but there was no denying she was pregnant - She sent him pictures.

Eleanor phoned on a Tuesday morning just as Randy stepped out of the shower. Sam was still sleeping, in his bed, and when he saw who was calling he knew he couldn't decline.

"Hello?" He asked, waiting for the screech that followed.

"Heeeeeyyyyyy babe!" Eleanor yelped into the phone. Randy held it away from his ear as he dragged a towel across his body, catching the few stray droplets of water that ran down his abs.

"Randy, I need to see you. It's about my birthplan." She stated, turning serious. Randy gulped.

"I cant... I need to -" He was cut off.

"If you don't meet me, I'll turn up at the next arena and tell your girlfriend." She snapped.

"Fine. I'll give you my address. Meet me their tomorrow at three o'clock. I have to go now." He hung up and quickly text her his details. She replied with a smiley face before he walked out.

Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing his white RKO shirt and she lay back when she heard him enter the bedroom. Randy smiled at her. Her hair was wavy and she had no make-up on yet she still looked gorgeous.

"I had Eve on the phone. The engagement party is in July. That gives me two months to lose some weight." She chirped. Randy groaned and lay next to her, rolling onto her. She gulped nervously as he looked into her eyes. They still hadn't had sex yet but apart from that, Every single thing you could think of had been done. Everything. Randy grinned.

"I've told you before. If you lose any more weight, you're going to be ill." He trailed his fingers by her side making her heartbeat race. She knew he was right. She had worked out with the Diva's and she had toned her stomach and legs within an inch of her life. Her six-pack was better than some of the male wrestlers! Randy and Sam both groaned as they heard someone knocking on the door.

Adam and Beth were the unexpected visitors. Both of them wanting to talk to Randy. Sam smiled brightly as she went to take a shower.

"Have you told her yet?" Beth quizzed. Randy shook his head and Adam ran a hand through his hair.  
"I'm going to see her to-morrow." Beth looked at Adam, obviously worried.

"Where?"

"At my house." Beth grinned.

"Can we go, just to check her out?" Randy looked suspicious but agreed anyway. Beth knew there was something fishy and she wanted to know what .

Randy was leaving at six that night and after explaining to Sam that he had some family business, she agreed that it was for the best. She was staying at the hotel with Eve that night, planning her beach engagement party. Beth and Adam had already left and were nearly half way to Randy's mansion in Tennessee. Randy had called his next door neighbor and told him to give Eleanor the keys so she was probably already there.

As Beth and Adam pulled up to the Wal-Mart that was just around the corner from the Mansion, Beth told Adam about her hunch.

"I think this is all a con ya know." She turned in her seat to face her Rated R boyfriend. He smirked.

"I thought that too but how?" He turned to face her. She giggled a little.

"Remember that woman in Glee that pretended to be pregnant but she used that soft padding thing as a baby bump?" Adam thought about it for a second. He had never watched Glee.

"Yeah... You think shes doing that?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"That might be a little too obvious. Shes meant to be what?... Eight months? She should be ginormous by now so we shall see when we see her." Beth explained, pecking Adam on the lips. She pulled away, stepping out of the car when she was yanked back in at full speed cracking her head off the top of the car.

"Bastard! What the hell was that -" Adam put his hand over her mouth and pointed, ducking behind the steering wheel and taking her with him. She stuck her head up a little and took in the biggest whoosh of air possible.

"Is that her?" She whispered. Adam nodded. Beth was not a happy girl but at least her suspicion was correct.

Randy arrived later that night. Beth and Adam never told him about the discovery. They thought he should find out for himself. She opened the door for him, her stomach bulging way over the waistband of her jeans.

"Look I cant stay long. I have to get back to Sam." He explained. The smile dropped off her face.

"But your here to see me. The mother of your child." She muttered. Randy closed the door and dumped his bags.

"Right, Tell me what you need to tell me." He spoke softly, sitting down and preparing to listen.

As Sam pulled into Wal-Mart, her hands were shaky. She had driven up a few hours after Randy and was about to surprise him at his house. She knew he would be there as it was nearly ten nd she had phoned him almost an hour ago. She locked the rental car and made her way into the shop, grabbing some beer for Randy as she wandered through the shop. She picked a salad for herself. She needed to lose a few pounds. She decided to call Beth and let her know where she was for when she turned up at her hotel room tomorrow. The phone rang for a few seconds.

"Beth Speaking."

"Hey Beth, I just wanted to let you know not to come by mine for a jog tomorrow morning. I'm going to see Randy." She explained as she started the car, plopping the bags in the back. She heard Beth gasp.

"Where are you right now?" Sam laughed a little.

"Just turning onto the road beside Wal-Mart, I think I see his house from here!" She drove slowly as she approached the house, taking in her surroundings. The line went dead and it pulled Sam out of her little daydream. She laughed at the sudden quietness as she put the car into an empty parking space across the road. She took a deep breath before pulling out one of the beer. She knew exactly which house was his as she saw his white Mercedes parked in the drive. She felt her heart flutter at the mere thought of him.

As she rang the doorbell, she heard voices. She furrowed her eyebrows as the door went unopened, still hearing voices. She could make out Randy's low booming voice and decided just to let herself in. She turned the handle and creeped in. Randy turned around and spotted her, his face turning pure white. She started to panic as she walked closer.

Until she spotted Eleanor sitting on a breakfast stool in the kitchen. Her smile was bright as she bounced towards Sam. That's when Sam spotted her bulging belly.

It didn't take long for poor Sam to add the dates and numbers up in her head. The bottled in her hand fell to the ground, smashing everywhere. Randy sprinted towards her, trying to stop her leaving. But it was too late, she was already halfway down the street.

**_Sorry about lack of updates. Having to deal with a new job and shit like that. Including getting bullied. Hope you like this Chapter_**

_**REVIEW :)**_

_**Amanda Xo**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews!

**For The little angels that were gunned down by that evil bastard, You will be forever in my prayers**

Sam felt her legs grow weak and she ended up falling against a brick wall. She looked up as the thunder cracked and the rain began to fall. The raindrops mixed in with her tears made her make up slide off her face. She knew that If Randy had come after her, she would have lost him. She looked around, scared by the unfamiliar surroundings.

The last thing she wanted to do was go back to Randy's house to get her car and she was almost away to do so when she saw a familiar car pull up at the side of the road. Adam stuck his head out of the drivers window.

"Get in." He yelled. Sam could barely hear him over the rain. She walked closer and Beth jumped out of the passenger door.

"We know all about Eleanor." She sighed. Sam looked horrified. Her supposed best friend kept that a secret from her. Sam allowed herself to be taken into the car and plunked into the back seat. Tears continued to stream down her face.

"She was bribing him... asking for nearly one grand a month." Adam explained as he started to drive. Beth wrapped her arms around Sam, stroking her arm.

"Sam... She isn't even pregnant." Beth muttered. Sam slowly let her head rise, her eyes filled with pure rage. Beth backed away as Adam stopped the car. He turned around.

"Now before you do anything stupid..." Sam was out of the car and marching towards Randy's house. A red mist had clouded her thoughts and all she wanted to do was kill the woman who tried to split up her and the man she loved.

The man she loved.

This is why her heartbreak felt so bad. It was because she loved him. She suddenly stopped crying and dried her face. She stripped her jumper off, revealing Randy's top she was wearing underneath. She ignored it and kept walking. Her hair went up in a messy bun as she yanked the front door open. Randy was screaming at Eleanor. Eleanor was in the middle of chucking every possible thing at him. Sam saw her chance and jumped over the breakfast bar, her one months worth of wrestling training coming in handy. She seized the supposedly pregnant woman by the hair and started to walk out of the house with her. Eleanor screamed and thrashed around, Sam keeping a firm grip on her hair.

"Sam... Let her go... She's pregnant!" Randy yelled, bounding over the sofa. He took a hold of Sam's arms softly but firmly. Sam turned to face him. He let go.

"I'll deal with you later." She seethed. Randy frowned and Sam took a hold of the bottom of Eleanor's shirt. This just made her scream and thrash around even more. Sam counted to three and yanked the material that was in her hand. She heard Randy gasp and Eleanor begging him. Sam didn't turn around. Beth and Adam came running from the car and Adam held on to Sam as Beth went to Randy.

"He was mine you Bitch!" Eleanor screamed. Sam turned around slowly, letting her fists curl into balls. She could feel her nails dig into her palm. She could have killed her there and then. Eleanor's shirt had been ripped and the padding she had used as a fake bump had burst and was blowing about on the lawn as the rain battered onto the grass.

"I think you will find he was never yours. He was mine and thanks to you and your little games, he probably wont be mine for much longer... Do you know why I came all this way to talk to him?" Sam questioned. Eleanor crossed her arms, a sarcastic smirk spread across her face.

"I came to tell him I loved him. For me to tell someone I love them, It takes a lot. And thanks to you, I need to go and rethink it all now." Eleanor spluttered. Sam launched at her. She jumped onto her and slammed her onto the ground, throwing punches and screaming at her. She felt two strong arms go around her waist and she knew Randy had pulled her off. Sam thrashed about and she could feel herself crying.

"Take her home. And I never want to see you again. Keep the money but If I ever see you again I will call the police." Beth pushed her towards the car, growling as she went. Sam continued to try and pull away but Randy kept a firm grip on her as he took her inside.

"Randy!" She screamed and Randy pinned her against the wall. Her breath caught in her throat as she realised how close he was. She thought for a moment he was going to hit her. He sighed.

"I will never hurt you." He paused for a second and looked down. "Were you actually going to say you loved me?" Sam smiled a little.

"Yes. Tonight was going to be the night. But that little slut had to go ruin it." Randy detected the poison in her voice when she mentioned Eleanor.

"Babe. I'm so sorry. I wished I could tell you but I -" Sam interrupted.

"Dont give me any shitty excuse. You didn't tell me because at least that way you could have something to shag on the side!" Sam looked hurt. Randy gasped.

"You know I would never to that. Just because Jack did it dosn't mean I would." He explained. Sam pushed him away.

"So why didnt you tell me?" She screamed. Randy struggled how to word his next sentence..

"Because I didnt want to lose you. If I told you I would lose you!" He yelled back. Sam was a little taken aback.

"I want a better reason than that! You basically cheated on me!" Randy grunted.

"IT'S BECAUSE I FUCKING _LOVE_ YOU!"

Hope ya'll like it. I'm taking one shot requests but only If I like the pairing... IHeartTeryse will be glad to know that I'm adding an epilogue to her story so she will get to find out what happens...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

MERRY CRIMBO! XOXO

IloveYouAll  
Amanda Xo


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews! I'm now taking OneShot Requests!

Sam gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She felt her whole body shake as she digested Randy's words. She really hadn't expected Randy to say that. He was now breathing heavy and he looked almost angry. Sam had been told before she even went with him that he was a tough shell to crack. Now he stood before her, A man desperately in love. She shook her head, looking down at the ground.

"Sam if you want to leave, I totally understand." He whispered, loud enough for her to hear. Sam began to cry again. She was torn between what she wanted and what was right.

And she wanted Randy

"My feet wont let me leave. Randy I have never felt like this about anyone else before. Why the fuck did you have to go and break my heart?" She threw her hands in the air and went into the livingroom. Randy followed her and stood in front of her, placing both his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you still love me? because If you do you aren't leaving here." He said firmly. Sam nodded, tears streaming down her face as her hands fell to her sides. She started to play with the hem of the shirt she was wearing before she realized it was Randy's shirt she had on.

"Thats the thing. I love you so much it scares me." She whispered. Randy turned around, spinning her at the same time sat down on the huge, black plush sofa and took Sam's hand, pulling her down with him.

"I promise I will never do anything like that again." Sam was straddling him and her face was much closer to his now. She could feel his breath on her neck and it made her shiver.

"You better not Randy. I can't take anymore heartbreak." Her breathing started to get faster as Randy tugged her closer. His hands planted around her waist firmly holding her in place. Sam pushed on Randy's shoulders to create some space. He grunted a little.

"I'm serious. We can't just go back to being the happy couple we were. I fucking trusted you with my life Randy. You were the only man I ever looked at. Which is pretty fucking hard by the way considering I work in a place where it is a mans job to run around with their shirt off. I threw away any chance I had to live someplace else so I could work in the WWE. So I could see you every fucking day and what do you do? Not tell me that your going to be a daddy for eight months and give some random hoe nearly ten grand!" She was screaming now. She was livid. Randy stood up. He couldn't fight back. He had ruined this woman's life and now he had to fix it.

"Do you know how hard it is going to be for me to walk through that door? Because once I do I have to go to my Boss's office and had in my resignation. I have to leave my friend, who I consider my family and have to move someplace else. I'll have nobody!" She screamed. Randy's jaw hit the floor.

"You cant quit and leave!" He retaliated. He wouldn't be able to function if he didn't see her everyday. Her crying was hysterical now and her breath was hitching.

"YES I DO! If I don't, I have to see you everyday and be constantly reminded of the trouble and heartache you caused me. I have to withstand the fact that I left you and I can't come running back into your arms. And then what happens when you find someone else? I would have to watch as you fell in love again. Watch you become someones boyfriend, Fiance and then husband. That would kill me Randy! It would drive me insane! And then you become a father and I have to watch while you take your Family to work. The family I wanted with you!" She let the words fall out of her mouth so easily. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Randy's head shoot up.

"You want a family with me?" He whispered. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and drop off his chin.

"I did. I'm not so sure about that now." She squeaked. She rubbed her arms, feeling the chill get to her.

"We can still have that. You just have to trust me. I was the one who was heartbroken when I found out you were going home. I went out and got drunk, found some girl and took her back to my hotel room. I never had sex with her because every time I looked at her, I saw you. I wanted her to be you. I was stupid in not telling you about Eleanor but I was too afraid I would lose you." Sam listened. She wanted nothing more than to push this all behind them but there was a small part in her head that told her not to. This was how Jack started and she was left miserable for two years.

"I can't to this Randy... I cant." She walked forward and kissed his cheek before turning around and walking towards the door. Randy ran forwards, spinning her around and catching her. It was like a scene from a movie as he held her in his arms while he kissed her, long and passionately. Sam's eyes were closed when he drew back and she still was in his arms.

She quickly snapped out of it as she stood up and opened the door.

"Goodbye Randy." She whispered before stepping out into the pouring rain and driving away.

Review and I'll double update. The next installment of 'Until Its Gone' shall be updated before New year... A little later than planned but I have been so busy with work that I struggled to even update this! I love you all and Merry Christmas!

Amanda Xo


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sam had just made it into her car when she started crying again. She had just said good-bye to the man she loved. She had to admit, If he had told her he was going to be a daddy, She would have ended it there and then but after finding out months later, she felt humiliated. Her heart was torn and she didn't know what to do. So she called Beth although it was Adam that answered.

"Hey Sam, Where are you, We'll pick you up?" He asked straight away. Sam smiled at his concern for her.

"I'm in my car just around the corner from Randy's. I don't know what to do!" She had stopped herself from crying now so she was thinking a little clearer.

"Well what do you want to do?" Sam thought about it for a second.

"I want to run back to him and carry on." She whispered. She heard Adam sigh.

"Well why don't you? He never knew she was faking the pregnancy and he did say they never did anything... He was as shocked as you were hun."

"But... I can't just forget it... Look what happened when I did that in my past relationships, It-" Adam cut her off abruptly.

"Never compare Randy to the waste of life. Randy would never hurt or cheat on you. Sam, You walking out on him ha probably broken his heart..." Sam now felt guilty. He had confessed his love for her, something which he has supposedly never done before.

"Look, I have to go, I'm going home. I can't take this anymore. I love that man so much that it freaking hurts and I just don't know what to do anymore!" She hung up and threw her phone into the passenger seat. She let her head fall onto the steering wheel as she cried. The rain started to get heavier and she even heard thunder.

What was she meant to do? Run back into his arms and pretend nothing had happened? What if he had already decided that it was over and was now on his way out to sleep with someone else? Her head shot up and she bundled her hair up into a loose and messy bun before setting off. Her decision made.

Sorry for this really short chapter but I just want the next part to start with a fresh chapter as it will change the whole story... I'm literally away to write that chapter right now!

HAPPY NEW YEAR TOO!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Randy sat on the staircase of his home, his head in his hands. He didn't want to move from that spot in case Sam came back. He looked up, staring at the door, wanting, with all his heart, for Sam to walk though that door.

There was a tiny knock and he sprinted forwards, hoping it was her. He opened the door to find an older man looking straight up at him.

"Sir, This was just outside your gate, Does it belong to you?" He held up the silver charm bracelet Randy had given Sam. He nodded.

"Em, Yeah, Its my girlfriends. Thanks." And with that, he shut the door. Instead of walking back to his spot on the stairs, he climbed them instead, going up and fully intending to just sleep. To forget all the heartache he caused and how much he had hurt the woman he loved. He slumped as he walked up the stairs until he heard the loudest, fasted knock he had ever heard in his 27 years of life. He slowly jogged towards the door, quite pissed off at the fact someone was here at this time of night. He swung the door open.

"What the fuck do you want-" He was stopped as his eyes fell on her. His breath caught in his throat. She came back. Her hair and clothes were soaking and she was shivering.

"Randy, Who was I kidding, I can't leave you!" He smiled, held out his arms and she jumped into them, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately.

"I want to forget everything that happened." She said, pulling away from the kiss. He cocked his head.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"But, Randall, If you ever hurt me again, I will kill you and I will leave. Ok?" He nodded this time and he kissed her, fiercely. She whimpered slightly as he pressed her against the wall and the photo frame fell to the ground, causing the glass to smash. Randy chuckled and Sam smiled. She unwrapped her legs and he put her down, still not ending the kiss.

Sam trailed her hands down his chest, stopping at the hem of his shirt and gently tugging it upwards. Randy stopped and looked at her before taking the shirt off himself. She grabbed the front of his belt and pulled him forwards. He raised his eyebrow as Sam unbuttoned her shirt, leaving it hanging open. She too raised an eyebrow, smiling mysteriously at the same time.

"Randy... I'm ready." She whispered and Randy's mind went into overdrive. He was lost for words as he registered what he said.

"Really?" She nodded and he swooped her up and she giggled as she buried her face into his chest. He bounded up the stairs, slamming the door shut behind him. He gently threw her onto the bed and undid his belt, letting his trousers fall to the ground. She threw her head back and groaned as he lay on top of her, kissing her neck, taking off her shirt and trailing his tongue down her chest. She moaned his name and he started to trail his hands up her sides, stopping at her shorts and slowly sliding them off, taking her panties with them. She looked at him pleadingly and he knew exactly what she wanted. What they both wanted. He hovered over her and looked into her eyes. She put her arms around his neck, gripping his back a little and pushed into her in one slow movement. She yelped.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked, smoothing her hair out of her face. She shook her head. He continued to move and her breaths became quicker. She dug her nails into his back as she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming out. He began to thrust faster and she closed her eyes and arched her back, the pleasure coursing through her body was just to much to handle. Sam felt the pressure building up in her stomach. Her breathing was getting faster and she screamed his name as she climaxed, Randy falling down beside her as he did the same. She took a few seconds to get her breath back.

"That... Was... Amazing." She muttered and Randy grinned, pulling her closer and wrapping the black sheet around them both but leaving his chest exposed. Sam trailed her nails all the way up his arm, tracing the outline of his tattoos.

"You like them?" He asked.

"Yeah, They are as sexy as hell!" She grinned back. He looked at her, her cheeks glowing and her face with a thin layer of sweat. He took her hand and placed it on his chest, directly above his heart.

"That's where your names going." He stated. She sat up and looked at him, cocking her head to the side.

"Your getting my name tattooed on your chest?" She asked. He nodded and she laughed.

"What if we break up?" His face turned serious.

"Well we wont break up then, will we?" He smiled and pulled her down on top of him.

He ran his hands over her ass and down over her legs and he stopped. His face looked confused and he pulled back the covers. Sam looked worried as he studied her legs.

"What is it babe?" She asked in a mousey tone. Randy looked at her.

"Look at your legs! They're so toned and muscular!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"That's because I've been training with Kaitlyn... You know how hard that girl pushes herself!" Randy looked at her funny.

"Training?" Sam suddenly wished she had never mentioned anything.

"Yeah... Just jogging and stuff."

"Liar... You better not have been wrestling training. You had your weeks training with me and that is all you needed. You're a stylist not a wrestler."

"About that..." She trailed off and Randy looked a little mad but she spoke before he went mental.

"Vince liked what he saw while I trained with you and he wants to bring me in as your valet... maybe even be a singles competitor..." She looked around the room, pretending to ignore him.

"So you want to be a wrestler? And you want to manage me?" Randy asked, crossing his legs and pulling Sam onto his lap. She nodded.

"Well then, We better get training." He chuckled as he pinned her onto the bed and started all over again, driving Sam insane with pleasure.

YAY! They got back together! So Review! and there's more chance of a chapter tomorrow... if I get 10 reviews then I'll double update... (I know that's asking for a lot but her... A girl can dream...)

I love you and and wish you all a happy new year :)  
Amanda Xo


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews... You guys are awesome! If I get a few more reviews today... I'll double update since I have nothing else to do! Love you all!

xXx

Sam was still sleeping when Randy woke the next morning. He carefully unwound his arms from her waist and tried to tiptoe out of his bedroom. The room was massive and after unwinding Sam's legs from his, he managed to walk into the corner of the bed, stubbing his toe and screaming every single swear word under the sun. Sam jerked up and laughed when she saw him jumping around holding his foot.

"What a lovely way to wake up!" She exclaimed. Randy struck the same pose he does when he's in the ring and Sam spluttered.

"You are so vain..." She laughed and got out of the bed, walking towards the shower that was connected to the bedroom. Randy picked her up in one swift movement, throwing her onto the bed.

"Randy, We don't have time for this! We have to get to Connecticut for training!" She giggled as Randy tickled her stomach ferociously. Randy retracted to looked her straight in the eyes.

"Says who?" He asked, planting a small kiss on her lips. She smiled softly.

"Me! I want to get some more wrestling training in before I debut." She explained. Randy cocked his head.

"Then why don't we just train here? I have a ring in the basement." Sam squealed in delight, clapping her hands together.

"Ok, I'll go make pancakes and you go... put on lipstick or whatever you do in the morning." Randy chuckled and Sam slapped his ass as he walked away. He put his arms in the air and wiggled in, earning a woop from a delighted Sam. Her phone rang and she jumped, rolling her eyes when she saw Beth's name flash up.

"Hey! So I need details!" Beth giggled. Sam was sure the rest of the girls would be there.

"We're good. And the sex is great. Gotta go. Bye!" She heard them all scream and Sam threw the phone on the ground. She searched around and managed to find a top of Randy's. Her clothes from last night were wet so she couldn't wear them and her bags were still in her car. She swung her legs out from the bed and basically skipped downstairs. Randy was in the kitchen on the phone when she walked in. She jumped on his back and wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly. He just laughed and put one hand behind him, holding her up.

"Yeah, I'll tell her, Or do you want to talk to her now?" Sam smiled as Randy handed the phone to her.

"Hello?"

"Ah! Miss Speno! I'm sending Beth over with a box of materials. There will be some attire that the girls designed for you as a little present and a book on what to do and what not to do, also made by them. Are you still ok for debuting at a house show on Sunday and then going on at Raw on Monday?" Sam grinned.

"Yeah, That's fine. So wrestling on the Sunday and managing Randy on Monday?"

"Yeah, Can you remind Randy that he has to tell you what you're doing and what to expect. I'm leaving him in charge of his own story line .. or where your convinced anyway. Good luck darling and your opponent for Sunday is Beth so not to worry! Bye!" He hung up on Sam, leaving her on Randy's back, a little confused.

"Right, my man, make me food then we wait for Beth." She kissed him lightly on the back and he walked backwards, plonking her ass down on the breakfast stool.

"What does my princess want?" He asked, kissing her forehead. She smiled, her eyes shut.

"Eggs. Please and Thanks." She slipped off the breakfast stool and toddled over to the lounge. The whole lower level was open and there were hardly any walls separating the different rooms.

"Babe, I need you to switch the TV on!" Sam called, having no idea whatsoever. He came jogging through, pushing her over the sofa, sending her tumbling onto the floor. He touched the remote and a film flashed up.

"Asshole." Sam jeered at the tumble she had. She then looked at the screen.

"I am not watching 'The Hills Have Eyes' at this time in the morning." Sam crossed her arms. She hated horror films. Randy waked away and came back with scrambled eggs, placing the plate down in front of her.

"Your not going to be very happy about this but my new story line opponent is Jack..." Sam choked on her eggs.

"What if he hurts me?" Sam asked, slightly scared. He turned and pulled her onto him.

"I wont let him hurt you. I promise." Sam didn't really think about it after that. The doorbell rang and Eve, Kaitlyn, Beth and Adam came bouncing through the door at 100 mph. Sam wasn't even dressed.

"Oh, em... Hi?" Sam asked as they all squeezed her into a hug. Adam gave Randy a man hug, slapping his back and telling him he was proud of him.

"Sam, You didn't have to tell our friends we had sex!" Randy shouted and everyone pretended Sam hadn't said anything. Randy looked mortified.

"I'm joking, I told them everything!" Sam screamed through the house. Beth and everyone bid their goodbyes just as Randy came back from the kitchen. The door slammed and he looked at Sam.

"Where's the ring?" Sam quizzed. Randy pointed to a door and she waltzed towards it. She heard Randy jump and run so she picked up the pace.

"Randy don't! I have no shoes on!" She screamed, trying to pull the door open, only for Randy to push it. She tried to take off down the stairs but Randy grabbed her waist and walked down, locking the door behind him. He switched the light on, luminating the room to reveal a full size ring that took up most of the room. The walls were painted red and it was quite cozy, with an old bed in the corner. Randy told her that was where his brother slept when he stayed over.

"You have eight bedrooms and your brother sleeps in the basement? Normal!" Sam yelped when she was placed onto the cold floor.

"Right, lets go through what Kaitlyn taught you. I'm gonna give you the privilege of using my RKO so I have to show you how to do that..." Sam grunted.

"The RKO? Really?" Sam walked towards the ring, putting one leg up and sliding in, sliding her other leg up after her. Randy dropped to his knees.

"You have no idea how hot that was." Randy panted and Sam giggled. He ran back upstairs, only to come back with Sam's bags and the box Beth took over. He took out the metallic colored skirt and held it up.

"There is no way you could fit in there." He stated, It was tiny but Sam slipped it under the shirt and unclipped it and made Randy close it. It hung off her hips quite perfectly. He snatched it back and pulled it over his leg.

"This is how tiny your waist is! Your waist is the same width as my thigh!" Randy took the skirt off and held up a red crop top and white shorts. She clapped her hands and tried them on. She re-adjusted her bra and then slipped on the gloves, knee and elbow pads and her brand new kickpads. She twirled around.

"Like?" She asked. Randy grinned.

"I love!" He said before tackling her to the ground, just to steal a kiss.

xXx

Hope you like... If I get some reviews I will upload another chapter... I promise with all my life!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**xXx**

Sam had taken one too many body slams and she was sure she'd broken her little finger but being Sam, she kept on going. They had perfected landing RKO's and Randy had taught her to counter hundreds of different moves. Randy had taught Sam about the Glam Slam and she had torn a piece of her hair out while they did that.

"Right, whats next?" Sam asked, springing to her feet. Randy groaned as he lent against the rope for support. He was absolutely knackered.

"How.. can you even... think about... more!" Randy panted.

"Your so unfit Mr Orton!" Sam slapped his chest playfully. His eyes automatically shifted to that stare he does before he hits the RKO. Sam squealed and tried to get out of the ring, only to be thrown over his shoulders and thrown onto the bed on the outside of the ring. She screamed at Randy as she felt her body being hurled through the air.

"Randall Orton! You nearly ripped my ring gear!" She shrieked as Randy climbed on top of her, his eyes still sharp. Her breath caught in her throat as she registered just how fit he actually was. And he was all hers. He let out a small growl before attacking the little clothes she actually had on

xXx

Sam and Randy left at three on Sunday afternoon. They were meeting Beth and Adam for coffee and then taking Randy's tour bus from there. The thought of living in a tour bus for three months made Sam want to squirm. She had the most luggage to take as she had her wrestling gear along with her Make-up tools and her outfits for when she took Randy to the ring. She had just bought a brand new chiffon blouse like dress and was definitely wearing it that Monday when she acted as Randy's manager. Sam couldn't deny it, she was shitting herself but she knew she was in safe hands with Beth tonight and that's all that mattered.

"So have you got everything sorted?" Beth asked as she stepped into the tour bus. Adam slapped her ass and it was heard throughout the bus.

"Yeah, I think so. I debut tonight and use Randy's RKO to win. That makes the tongues wag and then Randy's reveals he has a hidden advantage when he goes for a promo tomorrow night!" Sam announced cheerfully. She really was excited but scared if she did something wrong. She could kick Beth and hurt her or RKO her but not let her land properly.

"Vince thinks the public will take her straight to their hearts, just like I did!" Randy stated and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Aw, your too cute Randy." She sat down beside him, falling asleep almost instantly.

Sam was shaken awake a few hours later. She looked around her surroundings and figured she was in Randy's bed. Beth was already in her ring gear and wanted her make up done. Great. Sam swung her legs out and basically fell into the bathroom. She came out half an hour later with her ring gear on and her hair curled and all fancy. She sat Beth down and started applying make-up.

"Promise you'll help me tonight." She asked, shaking slightly. Beth giggled.

"Randy will be ringside, but I will, don't worry!" Sam finished doing Beth's make-up a few minutes later and after slapping on some eyeliner and lipgloss of her own, they set off into the arena.

Since it was only a house show, there were maybe three hundred people at the most. Sam clapped her hands nervously as Beth went out for her promo. She started to talk trash, how no-one could beat her. A remix of Randy's music hit and Sam walked onto the stage. The crowd had a positive reaction, knowing instantly she was attached to Randy in some way.

Beth automatically got the upper hand, sending Sam into the turnbuckle. Sam bounced back, sending Beth out of the ring and slamming her side into the barricade. After getting back in, she hit her with an RKO and went for a pin. The crowd went ballistic when Randy's music hit and he walked out, clapping his hands proudly. Sam blushed and jumped into his arms and he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you babe." Randy twirled her around as she basked in the cheers of the crowd. After he finally let her down, she signed some posters that fans held up and they walked backstage but not before Randy raised her hand in victory.

Sam was on a high once she came in from the ring. Everyone rushed up to hug her, congratulating her on the win. Randy walked back to his dressing room. Sam tried to walk after him but was tugged back by Beth.

"Honey, Your coming with us for the night!" Sam groaned as she was pulled into a dressing room with Beth and Eve, about to be tortured for a whole night about make up and celebrities.

xXx

Sam fell asleep while she got her hair done the next night. Beth, Eve and Kaitlyn had kept her up late while they all did shots so she didn't get much sleep. Kaitlyn flicked her ear and she shot her head up.

"Randy will be here any second and your still in your onesie..." Sam was knackered and everyone else was bouncing about like they were on crack. She fell back asleep only to open her eyes when someone kissed her cheek.

"Randy, Your too early... I'm not even dressed yet." She moaned. He was decked out in his wrestling shorts.

"Baby, We have 5 minutes. MOVE!" He helped her find her clothes and change into her one shoulder silver chiffon dress and sheer black tights. She rummaged around to find her biker boots that came to the bottom of her thighs. She found one and while Randy attempted to find the other, she slapped on some make-up.  
"Catch!" Randy threw her shoes and she slid them on, tying them up tightly before taking Randy's hand and walking out. There was a camera crew right in front of them but they weren't focusing on Sam.

"So Randy, This feud with Jack is starting to get serious, tell us more." A man said. Randy seemed cool but aware of his surroundings.

"I can beat Jack any day of the week, he's the one who has to watch his back. Now that I have a little 'help' of my own, he's in real trouble, you see Jack, I know you messed around with my girl before she got with me so this little thing we have goin' on... Thats personal." He muttered before walking away, Sam's hand still tight with his.

"Are you ready honey?" He asked. Sam nodded. He smiled, kissing her just as his music walked on stage confidently as he strolled down to the ring, holding the ropes down so Sam could get in without her dress getting in the way. Some of the crowd chanted her name. Word had obviously gotten around that she was new in the game.

She watched the match get underway, watching closely as Randy got the upper hand quite easily. He went to hit him with an RKO when Jack slid out of the ring, just next to where Sam was standing. He blew her a kiss, causing her to see red and kick him between the legs. The ref's back was turned so the bell didn't get rung. Jack laughed, holding his face when all of a sudden, he pushed Sam onto the floor and jumped back into the ring, being joined by three men. Sam squinted for a closer look, only to see 3MB giving it their all on a defenseless Randy Orton. There were cheers heard around the arena and the attention split into three as The Shield made their way to the ring to help Randy. They kicked the absolute crap out of Drew, Heath and Jinder in no time. Randy came rushing out to help Sam up.

"You okay sweetheart?" He asked, holding her up after she received a knock. She nodded and he took her backstage, but not before she saw Jack.

"I'll kill you." Was all he mouthed before turning his attention back to Reigns, Ambrose and Rollins

xXx

Hope you all like it, I dont like this chapter but Oh well... Remember to review!  
Lots Of Love Amanda Xo


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them!

xXx

Sam was a little shaken up when she got backstage. She couldn't help but try to analyse Jack's words. Was he coming after her? It scared her a little to think she could be in danger but it scared her even more when she thought of Randy getting hurt. She was taken out of her thoughts when Jack and the 3MB waltzed backstage, a little upset after their beating.

"We'll get you back for that you piece of shit!" Jinder shouted over. Randy pushed Sam behind him protectively. She cowered when Jack stepped forward.

"And what was she doing out there? She's just a distraction... She'll make you lose!" Jack laughed, high fiving his little ountarage. They all stepped forward just as The Shield walked through the curtain. No words were said. A brawl broke out. Jack ran towards Sam and she fell backwards in her haste to run away from him. He was tackled to the ground by a very angry Seth Rollins. Sam looked around and realised she would be ok, they were on the winning side and as Heath, Jinder and Drew ran away, Jack got the hint.

"Remember what I said Slut!" He shouted while pointing at Sam. She walked towards him, smiling sweetly, and kicked him full force in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Randy laughed and put his arms around her, picking her up and kissing her on top of the head.  
"Thats my girl." He whispered as the five of them walked towards the dressing room.

"Ok, Thanks for the job man, see you next week?" Roman asked. Sam coked her head as Randy nodded, slapping all three of the men on the back. She waited until they walked away before she said anything.

"So what kind of deal you got going on with those three?" She asked, leaning up against him seductively. He grinned, whirling her around and leaning her against the wall.

"They need air time and I know Jack will start shit. They're there for you when I'm not there." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and then pushed her gently into his private dressing room. Sam opened the door and walked in, completely oblivious to the wriggling mass on the floor. She turned, nearly stepped on it and screamed.

"RANDY! What the fuck is that on the floor!" She screamed, jumping onto the sofa.

"Babe, I bought you a puppy to say I'm really proud of you." He helped Sam off the sofa and she picked up the bouncy puppy from the ground. She cooed and awed over it for a whole ten minutes before thanking him. She plopped the puppy on the ground and leapt into his arms, planting little kisses all over his face.

"Thank. You. So. Much. I love her!" She hugged him tightly before picking him up again. She was a white Maltese puppy with big brown eyes.

"Aw! She is so adorable! Thank you baby!" She kissed him one last time before snapping some pictures of him and sticking them on Twitter, mentioning Randy's name along with them. Randy did the same. A few seconds later, her phone began to fly off the handle as thousands of new followers started asking if they were a couple. Sam laughed before turning round, only to be met with Randy's lips. She kissed him, hearing the camera shutter go off.

"What was that?" She asked, standing with a hand on her hip. He chuckled, putting an arm around her lower back and pulling her into him.

"An answer to the twitter people." He clicked a button on his phone and she knew she was damned. She switched her phone off and put it safely away in her handbag.

"So what do we call her?" He asked, pointing to the wriggling ball of white fur that was trying to crawl inside of Randy's wrestling boot. Sam picked her up. Her face lit up and she started jumping it on the spot.

"We are not calling our dog Unicorn, Coffee, Shrek or Sheldon." Sam's face dropped. He had obviously banished one of her names. She grinned.

"Lets call her Sandy." She smiled sweetly. He knitted his eyebrows together.

"Why Sandy?"

"Sam and Randy, Take out the R in your name and put them together. Sandy." She popped. Randy nodded in agreement.

"That means if we get another dog we have to call it... Ram." Sam spluttered and gathered hr things together, all while playing with Sandy. She was definitely a lively little dog.

"Can she travel with us?" She asked as Randy locked his room. He nodded. She squealed. Randy looked at her worryingly.

"To the tour bus!" He shouted, trying and failing to sound like Batman. She laughed and linked arms with him, Sandy cuddling into her free arm.

xXx

Sam woke up at six the next morning. Randy was still sleeping and they were still on the road. She cuddled up next to him, breathing in the smell of his cologne when a furry little white bundle came tearing onto the bed, unable to stop and crashed right into Randy's face. He woke up, scaring himself only to realise it was the puppy. Sam found this hilarious. She rolled all over the bed, holding her sides as she thought about the 6ft 230lb man getting frightened over a puppy the size of a bag of sugar.

"Something funny Miss Speno?" Randy asked, slightly smirking. Sam felt her insides spin. That look on his face made her feel ravenous. She felt like a wild animal. He knelt in front of her and kissed her softly on the lips. She felt her eyes flutter. He kissed her again and she saw him shuffle. She knew what was coming next. She rolled backwards off the bed and ran. She ran over to the bathroom, just managing to grip onto the door frame before Randy's arms encircled her waist.

"Get off mee!" She screamed when he threw her over his shoulder, throwing her off and pinning her to the bed. She squealed when his lips connected with her neck. He bit softly and she thrashed around.

"I swear to god, If you leave a mark on my neck... I'll kick your ass!" She giggled and he pulled away, that animal-like look on his face. He grinned and sprinted towards the shower. She bolted after him, screaming when she realized he was holding the door shut. She craned her neck in the mirror, growling when she saw the dark purple bruise forming on her neck. She was a talented Make-Up artist but there was only a certain amount she could cover up. She skipped over to the kitchen area, filling up a bucket with cold water, adding in a bag of Ice cubes just to be sure. She waited until the shower was running until she put her plan into action. Sam tiptoed towards the bathroom in her white strappy vest and black skin-tight shorts. She slowly opened the door, hoping Randy didn't notice. He had his back to her while he was in the shower. She tore the shower curtain back and threw the bucket contents at him, chucking the bucket as well for good measure. She heard him yelp and she scrambled out before he could kick off. She threw herself onto the bed, wrapping herself in the covers, giggling.

She was in deep shit and she knew it.

xXx

Nah, Didn't like this chapter... Anyways... Review  
Amanda Xo


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Thanks for the reviews!

Sam sat in the tour bus, sighing as she waited for Randy to get back from his meeting. Since Randy was in charge of what Sam did on screen, she didn't feel the need to go to the meeting. She grunted as the door was flung open and Randy came stomping in. Sam knew just by his reaction that this wasn't going to be good.

"What's up honey?" She asked as he sat next to her. She rubbed his back and curled up beside him. The bus started to move.

"Vince told me about what my new storyline with Jack's going to be like... I don't like it..." Sam fluttered her eyelashes, Randy noticed and hugged her.

"He wants us to go for the Mixed Tag Titles..." Randy trailed off and Sam bounced around excitedly.

"That's amazing baby!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him. She pulled back when he didn't respond in the same way.

"I know, Its just about who we have to fight them for." He almost growled. Sam started to get a little upset. She raised an eyebrow and he knew that was his cue to speak.

"Jack and a partner of his choosing." He growled. Sam froze. Being in the ring with Jack meant he could hurt her and make it look like an accident.

"Babe, What are we gonna do?" He lay down on the bed and she followed putting her head on his chest and her arms around his waist. She felt safe in his arms, her safe haven protecting her from the prick they called Jack Swagger.

"You decide. We can go out there next month and wrestle and I wont let him touch you I promise. Or we could always tell Vince its a no." He looked down at her and she smiled.

"Nah, Lets kick their asses. Who's his partner?" She asked, trailing her hand up and under his shirt. He chuckled.

"I don't know yet but after what he did to you, Either women don't want to be his partner or their boyfriends wont let them..." Sam smiled. Randy was right. Most of the Diva's were with someone on the main roster and as she thought more about it, she knew it would be hard for Jack to find a partner. There was Beth but she would refuse to tag with him. Sheamus wouldn't let Lori wrestle with him and there was no way Christian and Alex would let Layla and Kelly step in the ring with Jack in a million years.

"What about Kaitlyn?" Sam asked. Randy shook his head.

"Yeah becasue Seth is really going to go against his own girlfriend." He muttered and Sam gasped.

"As is Rollins and my Kait?" She quizzed. Randy nodded and Sam nearly hit the roof.

"That is soo freaking cute!" Sam clapped her hands. Randy just rolled his eyes. He could never quite understand why women got so excited.

"Anyway, we need to try and figure out Jack's partner so i can start planning my moves." Sam said seriously. Randy clicked his fingers.

"Rosa!" Sam shook her head.

"Too random. You never know, They might bring up some developmental diva. But Sam, you need to remember this. Nattie and Tyson have the mixed titles now and because Nat is injured, Tyson is having to defend them on his own so he's loosing to Jack." Sam was a little confused.

"So... When do I get to know his choice of partner?" She cuddled back into his chest.

"The night we go for the titles... Wrestlemania." Randy shut his eyes. He knew Sam was going to blow.

"WHAT? I thought that was when you were meant to fight Jack for the title? I'm not going after two puny belts if you don't get your title shot!" She threw her arms in the air as Randy took a deep breath. If that reaction was bad, he couldn't wait to see this one.

"I am going for the World Heavyweight Title... In the same match." Sam's expression turned to stone.

"Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me?" She was unhappy.

"Don't worry babe, You're a great wrestler!" He half smiled. He honestly wasn't that bothered if they lost. This was going to be Sam's first Wrestlemania and she had only been a valet on TV once. She was going to be under a lot of pressure and he just wanted her to enjoy it. Winning would just be a bonus.

"Randy I can't do that. You have fought so hard for that title... I'll lose." She felt herself wanting to cry but Randy wrapped his arms around her before she got the chance.

"Don't think like that. Its your first big thing... Your first big Pay Per View and I really dont care about that title... You mean so much more." Sam let Randy cradle her in his arms and she fell asleep soon after. And all she could dream about were the words Jack had mouthed to her the week before.

xXx

Sam was on the verge of passing out when Eve walked into the gym with Kaitlyn. They ran over to her, having to pull her off the treadmill.

"Babe, You can't overwork yourself like that!" Eve said, helping her to the ground while Kaitlyn scrambled about to find Sam's bottle.

"I didn't realise I was doing it. It stops me thinking about... him." Her face contorted when he thought of him. He made her want to be sick.

"Is everything all right with Randy?" Kaitlyn asked, sitting next to her. Sam was a little taken aback.

"Oh yeah, Its not Randy thats casuing problems!" Eve and Kaitlyn exchanged glances and nodded.

"Jack?" they both said in unison. Sam grunted and nodded her head. Eve put a hand on her back.

"You can tell us if somethings happened ya know." She smiled and nudged Kaitlyn in the ribs. She looked up from her phone and smiled brightly. Sam rolled her eyes.

"After Randy and Jack's little intervention, he got a little mad and started mouthing at me... He said he was gonna kill me." Sam burst out into tears and Kaitlyn threw her arms around her.

"He actually said that?" Eve asked. Sam nodded slowly, crying in Kaitlyn's arms.

"Sublty aint exactly his strong point is it?" Eve elbowed her in the ribs again.

"Does Randy know?" Kaitlyn asked as Sam wiped her tears away with the towel eve had handed her. Her head snapped up.

"NO! And he wont. You cannot tell him!" Both girls nodded. Eve stood up.

"Well ladies, I have to go train with my lovely Fiance. Kaitlyn, you should take her back tot he hotel." Kaitlyn nodded and all three of them stood up. After a quick hug, Eve skipped away and Kaitlyn followed Sam outside.

"Ya know Kait, If it weren't for the shield, I'd have toast." She saw Kaitlyn look up from under her baseball cap. She muttered a 'hmmm' before continuing tapping on her phone.

"Texting Seth?" She asked, pretending to sound absent-minded. Kaitlyn gasped.

"You knew!" She pointed a finger at Sam, who was now leaning against the car laughing her ass off. They both calmed down a little once they started driving.

"So is it serious?" Sam asked. Her and Kaitlyn were both twenty-four, with Randy and Seth both being twenty-six.

"He is so proactive and loving and soooo romantic!" Sam rolled her eyes. Her friend was clearly in love.

"So, how long has it been going on for?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the road. Kaitlyn counted on her fingers.

"Just four months." Sam gawked.  
"And you never told me!" Kaitlyn laughed.

"I wanted to... But Randy said something and we changed our minds." Sam scowled. Randy always spoiled her fun. Just as Kaitlyn was about to say something, she caught sight of the bruise on her face, just missing her eye.

"Sam, what's with the bruise?" Sam rolled her eyes again and Kaitlyn frowned, a little unsure. She surely wasn't expecting her answer.

"Oh that? That was Randy."

xXx

Soooo? Ya like?

_**So I kinda like the idea of**__** Kaitlyn/Seth Rollins**__**? What do you think? Would you like that to be a story? Would you READ it?**_

_Anyways... Much love and remember to Review!_  
_Amanda Xo_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

xXx

Kaitlyn looked up from her phone. She held a hand over her mouth to suppress the gasp that was about to escape.

"Randy hit you?" She asked. Sam looked horrified.

"No! We were playing about and I fell off the bed and onto the side cabinet. Nothing to worry about doll!" Kaitlyn sighed. She thought for a second there she was going to have to kick the Vipers ass.

"Sorry about that... I need to stop jumping to conclusions. So why aren't you telling Randy about Jack?" Kaitlyn sat up in her seat and put her phone down her top - Kaitlyn had a habit of doing that.

"I just don't think there is nothing to worry about... Randy would end up going after him and then all hell breaks loose!" Sam parked the car.

"Yeah, But at least then you wouldn't have to worry. Look Sam, Me and you both have had abusive relationships in the past and I can tell you now, My mistake was not telling Seth about the threats. I mean look where I was two weeks before you came to work with us? Locked in a tiny camper van because my Ex thought I was pregnant. Trust me, It wont get any better." She got out of the car and left, leaving Sam to think.

She could tell Randy. Or she could follow through and not tell him. She took a deep breath and unbuckled her seat belt, going to get out of the car.

She let out an ear piercing scream when she saw someone looking down at her, unable to make out a face due to the rain. She scrambled over to the other side, diving to lock the door when it was violently pulled open. Sam launched herself back into her driver's seat and tried to calm her breathing.

"Ah, Thought I would find you here babe." Sam's shoulders tensed.

"Its my fucking car asshole." She shut her eyes as a slap echoed through the car. She bit the inside of her mouth to stop herself from crying.

"Did you see Smackdown? I took those belts from Tyson. It was so easy." He was getting closer and she felt his breath on her cheek. She had noticed that whoever had stood outside had walked back into the hotel, leaving them alone.

"Sam, I will get you in our little match together. I may not have seen you wrestle before, but I know you can't wrestle. And I will hurt you." He leaned closer, grabbing the hem of her grey tank top and trying to slide it upwards.

"And I'll make it all look fake... unless you want to avoid that." She felt his hot dry lips on her skin and she wanted to puke. She calculated her moves and in one swift jolt she managed to grab the door handle, falling out of the car. Jack had kept a firm grip on her top and it had ripped, leaving her stomach exposed. She was facing towards the hotel so after a little scrambling, she managed to break free and run, trying to hold her top together. Darkness was just falling and she saw someone running towards her. She was about to last out when Kaitlyn came into full sight, turning on her heel and running with her.

"I walked past him on my way inside, dropped my bags off and came right back out here for you." They entered the hotel and Kaitlyn stopped. They both looked behind them to see he was gone. Away. Sam burst into tears, scratching at her neck to get rid of the feeling of Jack. She looked at her top, her stomach feeling cold and wet. She chuckled as she noticed her make-up had ran down her face, the tears mixing in with the rain.

"I'm going to my room but call me if you suspect anything." She gave Sam a long hug and they parted ways, Kaitlyn going up the lift and Kaitlyn taking the stairs. She begged Randy wasn't in. He would go mental. As she thought about him, she cried even more. Randy had a massive opportunity at Wrestlemania, which was less than a week away, and she knew she would lose. She got to her door, digging around in her pocket to find the key, her frozen fingers fumbling trying to get it into the lock. She finally fell in just as Kaitlyn came round the corner, Sam's bags in her hand. She gently laid them inside and walked away without saying anything. sam smiled and walked in. Randy was in the bathroom and by the steam surrounding her, had just gotten out of the shower. She shut the door quietly, and rallied around to try and find something she could clean up with. Too late. The door opened and Randy emerged, donned in a towel, his 'V' lines clearly on show. He jumped when he saw Sam.

"Holy Shit babe. What the hell happened. He stood over her and wiped her eyes, her mascara smearing all over her face. She tried her hardest to stop crying, knowing all she would do was mumble.

"I... uh... had a run in with Jack." She wasn't going to tell him about him threatening her. Just about the incident a few minutes ago. Randy burned with rage but he kept it all under control, not wanting to scare Sam. He kept his mouth shut, letting Sam carry on.

"He had someone block the door and he came in the passenger side. He said he would h-hurt me at 'Mania and make it all look like an accident. He kissed my neck and grabbed my shirt telling me I could avoid it all. He thought I would sleep with him so he wouldn't hurt me!" She put her head down, her hand going up to the spot where Jack had kissed her. Randy had given her a love bite on the other side of her neck. He pulled her into him, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair. She pulled away as she walked towards the shower, still sniffling. She heard Randy follow her and switch the shower on for her.

"Thanks Babe." She reached up and kissed him, expecting him to leave. Instead, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the free standing shower, fully clothed. She tilted her head.

"Randy, I'm not in the mood for anything." He nodded and smiled, leaning his forehead on her as she gasped, the hot water hitting her freezing body.

"I know. I just don't want you to be alone."

xXx

So...

AND OMG KAITLYN WON HER FIRST TITLE! I cannot tell you how proud I feel! So I decided to post the first chapter of her FanFic tonight! You'll see it on my page and if you go click on my profile after reading this (And leaving a review!) you can see how it all starts!  
And Oh God, Dean Ambrose falling into a wall?...  
Amanda Xo


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 2

Come on Guys! REVIEW!

xXx

Sam darted underneath the sheets as soon as the sunlight came into the room. Kaitlyn and Randy stood in the middle of the room arguing and Sam felt like being sick.

Today was Sunday. Tonight she would face Jack and his partner at the Royal Rumble.

"She is not wearing that! Its horrible and pink!" Kaitlyn argued.

"I know, I hate it as well but its the only gear we have for her!" It sounded as if the two were play fighting and then something ripped. Sam jumped out of bed to see her ring gear lying on the ground, in pieces. She hugged both her boyfriend and Kaitlyn together.

"Thank you so much! I really didn't want to wear that!" Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and laughed.

"OK, Well I have to go and see to Seth but I'll probably see you before your match!" Kaitlyn was chirpy considering her boyfriend was in crutches. Sam shrugged the thought away and skipped to her suitcase. She pulled out her knee-length denim trousers and grabbed the scissors from the desk. She winked at Randy before disappearing into the bathroom.

Sam appeared two minutes later with little hot pants and a rolled up version of his shirt. He grinned and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and running about the room with her screaming an giggling.

"Randall! Put me down!" She screamed, gripping his bicep. He lifter her up above his head and kissed her. Her hands were planted firmly on his shoulders as he kissed her.

"Randy, When I lose tonight, promise it wont effect us." Randy looked into her eyes as he leaned backwards, eventually falling onto the bed and taking Sam with him.

"Baby, You don't know If you'r gonna win or lose, I haven't had any word yet so keep your fingers crossed." He pulled her into a hug and they just lay there. It was about twenty minutes later that Sam jumped up, accidentally hitting Randy in the ribs.

"I have a brilliant idea." She darted towards the bathroom again and came back out with a different shirt and pants.

"So what was your idea?" Randy asked, putting his hands on her hips. She looked at him, her eyes sparkling.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She teased.

xXx

Sam was busy putting on Kaitly'n make-up when there was a loud knock at the door.

"You decent?" She automatically recognised Randy's deep voice. Both girls giggled as Natalya threw a shirt on.

"Yeah." Sam called back. Randy waltzed in.

"I only asked because Natalya has a habit for walking around with no clothes on." Natalya blushed a deep scarlet and threw something at him. Sam raised an eyebrow, quizzing them both.

"Oh, No Sam, Nothing like that. I used to spend a lot of time in Tyson's locker room and he was always on his own so..." She grinned.

"I walked in a couple of times and here's Nattie bouncing around to some shit wearing nothing but her wrestling pants and a bra." Natalya rolled her eyes and slumped off towards the showers.

"Can I help you with anything?" Sam asked. Randy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Em, Vince wants to see us in his office. Jack's already there." Sam gulped as she pulled her hoodie tighter round her body. Well, It was Randy's hoodie and it came to her knees but her legs were cold so Randy made her wear it. She smiled at Kaitlyn and grabbed Randy's hand so he could lead her to Vince.

Sam took a deep breath before walking into the make shift office. Jack was grinding his teeth together and his hands were in tightly gripping onto the chair. Vince smiled as Sam came in, asking her to sit in the chair. Randy sat to the left of her, pulling her away from Jack a little.

"It was brought to my attention that Mr. Swagger here has made some threats towards you. Is that correct Sam?" Sam panicked, not sure what to say. She tried to open her mouth but nothing came out.

"Dont worry sweetheart. A fan caught it while he filmed the show on a HD camera. I would like to inform you that tonight Jack's partner will no longer be his choice, but mine and he has been told that if he intentionally harms you, he will be fired." Sam nodded and she saw Randy burn with anger behind him.

"Randy, If you do a serious amount of damage to Jack tonight, you will be in for a warning. Understand?" Randy shook his head and at that moment, Jack's chair went flying into the air. Sam jumped and Randy caught her, the hood falling over her eyes.

"What the fuck? I harm that slut and I get fired. He tried to kill me and he's gonna get a warning?" Jack slammed his fists onto the table and Vince stood up. He didn't say anything, he just looked into his eyes. Jack made a very quick exit. Randy stood up.

"Kaitlyn told me about your little accident with the attire. Did you get something else to wear?" Sam nodded and unzipped the hoodie, showing Vince but not showing Randy. Vince nodded.

"I like it. The fans will love it. And I'm sure Randy will too!" Vince gave the small diva a hug and they both walked away.

"Sam why didn't you tell me he threatened you?" Sam shrugged.

"I don't know Randy, I'm really sorry but can we talk about this later?" She smiled and Randy did too. He pulled her towards gorilla. He took his pants off to reveal his wrestling attire and he watched as Sam gave his body a good gawk.

Sam slowly unzipped her hoodie to reveal her tiny shorts from earlier and a new shirt. She had cut the sleeves from a white RKO shirt and cut the bottom off, tying it in a tight know just below her bra.

"You like?" She asked, throwing the jumper to the side. Randy's eyes couldn't stop staring. She elbowed him in the ribs as his theme music started. Suddenly, his whole presence shifted. It was like being around a different person. Sam laughed and accepted his hand which was in front of her.

It was time to kick ass. Who's ass? Well she didn't know that. All she knew was she was doing it on the grandest stage of them all.

xXx

Soo... The match will be the next chapter and it will be short, maybe a couple of hundred words... PLease review as I only got **one or two** for the last 2 chapter..._** Make sure you check out my new Kaitlyn/Seth Rollins story too!**_  
Amanda Xo


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

xXx

Sam bounced about happily on the stage. She avoided the urge to grip Randy's hand as they went to opposite ends of the stage, him striking his pose and Sam winking and waving at the fans that were screaming for her. She walked towards Randy, meeting him with a kiss and they carried on down the ramp. Sam couldn't quite believe she was closing the show as the main event. Randy suspected her nerves and gripped her hand tightly, letting her go as he walked up the steel steps. Sam gripped the second rope and jumped up, keeping her legs bent. Randy raised his eyebrow, grinning. She laughed as she entered the ring and stood alongside him. He put an arm around her waist and held her close.

Jacks music hit and he strutted on stage, holding three belts, The World Heavyweight on one shoulder and The Mixed Tag titles on the other.

"So Randy, You and your little... girlfriend and going for my titles tonight?" He laughed manically. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well, I can deal with Randy but you Sam... I'm sure you'll have some fun with MY partner..." Jack held his arm out, gesturing towards the stage behind him. Sam's heart dropped as Antonio Cesaro's music hit. She looked at Randy and wanted to laugh.

"And introducing their opponents... Jack Swagger and Vickie Guerrero!" Sam grinned as a very grumpy Vickie stormed to the ring, microphone in hand.

"I want to make this very clear! I am not happy about this situation and I will make sure my client Jack Swagger wins." She laughed that horrible laugh as someone else's music started. Aksana waltzed down to the ring, slipping off her robe to reveal her wrestling attire. Sam had wrestled her in a dark match in Smackdown and she knew she was a terrible wrestler. She didn't care about that though. She was just worried about facing two of them.

"Yes, That's right! This will be a handicap match... and one more thing... This will be normal match." Everyone in the crowd booed Vickie as she struggled to get in the ring.

"Lower the cage!" She screeched. Sam shot her head upwards. A massive steel cage was slowly lowering over the ring, Referees locking the doors. Lillian Garcia stood up, announcing the match.

"Ladies and Gentleman, This is the Main Event. Introducing the current reigning and defending World Heavyweight Champion and one half of the current reigning and defending Mixed Tag Team Champions, Jack Swagger!" Sam felt sick when anyone mentioned his name.

"And his partners, Vickie and Aksana." Sam and Randy laughed at the short introduction the two women got. Lillian winked at Sam and she blew a kiss back. At least the announcer was on her side.

"And introducing the opponents, From St. Louis Missouri, Randy Orton!" Sam smiled at the reaction got. The crowds were screaming their heads off as he climbed the ropes to strike his signature pose. He licked his lips and grinned and Sam could hear the shrieks from the females in the audience. Sam grinned to herself. She was all his, beeatches.

"And introducing his partner, hailing from New York, Sam Speno!" Sam threw her arms up into the air, soaking in the cheers she received from the crowd.

"This is Wrestlemania and this is your main event! The only way to win is by climbing over the cage and dropping to the floor, or exiting the cage via the door. The winner of the match will be crowned World Heavyweight Champion and Mixed Tag Team Champions!" The crowed roared as the bell was sounded. Sam was scared. She had never been in a cage match before and all she wanted to do was climb the cage and run away. Randy and Jack squared up and Sam focused on Aksana and Vickie who were giving her the evils from across the ring. Sam examined her surroundings. Her back converse covered feet were slim enough to fit in the spaces between the chains. She could just RKO the two bitches and run.

She looked up when she heard the crowd go wild. Randy was standing in front of her with his hand outstretched. She slapped in and climbed to the top rope. Vickie had her back to her, shouting at Jack. She waited until she turned around and she jumped, landing a crossbody. Sam went with instinct and punched the hell out of Vickie, who lay underneath her screaming. She felt someone pull her up by the hair, only to kick backwards and strike Aksana in the stomach. She lifted Vickie up and Irish whipped her into the side of the steel cage. Aksana came at her with a clothesline, knocking her completely off her feet. She groaned as she tried to get back up, tagging Randy in so she could heal.

She watched as Randy suplexed Jack, getting into 'Viper Mode' and waiting for the correct moment to hit him with an RKO. Sam watched as Vickie slowly got to her feet. She crept underneath the rope and the second Randy RKO'd Jack, Sam did the same with Vickie. Randy went straight for the pin. Only a two count. They both got back up, Jack slipping something out from his boot. He struck Randy and he fell to the ground. Jack went for the pin

1...

2..

Randy kicked out.

"SAM! Climb the cage! You can win for both of us! I'll take care of this two!" Sam nodded, whipping around she went to the closest side and climbed. Her hands burned as they clawed the metal, trying to get a grip. She was nearly at the top when she saw Jack get up from his place in the ring, starting to climb also. Sam began to panic. She swung one leg over the top, ready to throw the other one over and jump.

Sam felt Jack grab her leg. She froze as Jack climbed up a little more. But instead of pulling her down, he flipped her leg over the cage. Sam struggled to find grip and before she knew it, she was falling. She was falling 20ft thorugh the air. She screamed. This was not meant to happen. She heard the crowd and the announcers and she saw Randy shout her name. She felt her body connect with the barely there protective mat, the wind rushing completely out of her system. She felt as if her chest had collapsed. Sam felt dizzy.

The last thing she heard was the bell ringing before everything went black.

xXx

Hope you like it! Only a few more chapters!  
Amanda Xo


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

xXx

Randy paced about backstage as Sam was carried off to the medical room. She was going to kill Jack. People were around him, trying to comfort him but he blocked every single sound out.

"Randy!" He spun around to see Vince McMahon standing in front of him.

"Ive been shouting at you for ages! Is Sam alright?" He asked, putting a hand on Randy's shoulder. Randy shrugged.

"I think They're waiting for an ambulance... She's still unconscious." Randy's heartbeat was going at a million miles an hour as he thought about his girlfriend falling from the steel cage.

"Jack will be dealt with. Just make sure you give me updates on Sam. And make sure you take a couple of weeks off to look after her." He slapped Randy on the back as he walked towards catering to congratulate the other competitors.

"Mr Orton?" A medic yelled. Randy jogged to where he was standing, trailing the three heavy cases with him.

"We are transferring Miss Speno to a hospital, would you like to go with her?" Randy nodded, walking in the the back of the ambulance. She looked just like she was sleeping. She was on her side, one leg hitched up. Her face was badly bruised and her hair was all tangled yet she still looked beautiful in his eyes. He sat beside her and gripped onto her hand, praying that she would wake up.

"She took a big knock, but she should be okay." The medic spoke, injecting something into her arm. Randy wanted to cry. This was all his fault. He told her to go and climb. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have been pushed by her mad ex-boyfriend. They wheeled her out minutes later and she was put into a private room. Randy sat with her for a few minutes before a bundle of doctors bustled in.

"We are going to run some scans, see if there is anything broken... could you wait outside?" Randy nodded reluctantly, stepping outside only to be greeted by a very teary Kaitlyn, Beth and pissed off Adam.

"Jack is getting the seven shades of hell off the locker room. Is Sam okay?" Randy cocked his head to the side.

"Is she okay? Adam she fell twenty feet through the air onto the concrete floor. Sure she's just dandy." Adam was a bit taken aback with his little outburst.

"Sorry man. She's going for scans and to get checked out." Randy sat in between the two women.

"So your plans for tonight are screwed then." Kaitlyn announced and everyone looked at him. He pulled the box out of his pocket and everyone gasped.

"She better wake up tonight." Beth growled. They sat talking for about an hour before a doctor came to talk with him.

"Mr Orton? Tests have come back and she will be alright. We are going to give her some drugs to try and wake her up though. She has four broken ribs and her right shoulder has been popped out-of-place and fractured. Would you all like to be there when she wakes up?" All four of them ran towards the door, barging in at the same time. Sam was under the covers, tucked up.

"She looks so peaceful." Beth cooed.

"I'm not dead Beth." Sam croaked. Everyone ran to the bed.

"Oh! She's awake." The doctor left them to it.

"How do you feel baby?" Randy asked holding her hand and stroking her hair with the other hand. She smiled. Beth, Adam and Kaitlyn left to give them a few minutes on their own.

"I'm sorry we lost babe. I promise I'll make it up to you." She smiled faintly, trying to move. Randy grinned. He let go of her hand and left the room. Sam was definitely confused. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table, scrolling through the hundreds of texts and phone calls. She looked back up when Randy came back in. She wanted to scream.

Randy stood in front of her, each Mixed Tag Title in his hands. Sam started to cry. He had the World Heavyweight Championship belt around his waist.

"You did it baby!" Sam cooed, kissing him. He shook his head.

"In a horrible twist of fate, It was you that won all the belts." Randy smirked, placing her belt on the bed. She was too weak to pick it up but she ran her hands over it.

"Really? I won you that?" She pointed to the massive gold belt that Randy held. She was so proud of him. It had taken him exactly 365 days to capture it.

"You were the first person to touch the ground, making you the winner." He said, proudly.

"Ya know, Its out year anniversary today." Randy announced. Sam smiled.

"So it is. Happy anniversary baby." She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"So whats the damage?" She asked, pointing to her wrapped up shoulder.

"Eh.. Broken ribs and fractured shoulder."

"And Jack?" Randy stiffened at the mention of his name. Sam tightened the grip she had on his hand.

"Vince will deal with him. He's fired though." Sam got a little teary and Randy scooted closer. Kaitlyn came in, a massive teddy-bear in her hands.

"Seth sends his well wishes. This is from both of us." She plonked the bear down on the bottom on the bed nd exited quickly.

"I want her to take my place." Randy looked at her and she laughed.

"When you have to fight with those belts... I want Kaitlyn to fight for me until I get better." Randy nodded, smiling.

"Vince gave me a few weeks off so I get to look after you." Sam groaned rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, We're going home." Sam snapped her head in his direction.

"Home?" She hadn't ever had her own house. She had nowhere to call home.

"My house... That's only if you want to move in..." Sam's mouth hung open in shock.

"Your asking me to move in?" She asked ecstatic. She grinned, nodding her head.

"Oh and I have another question." Randy asked, pulling out the little blue box from his back pocket. Sam's heart jolted. Her stomach tightened and she struggled to talk or breath.

"Sam, This may be a little soon but you know our relationship was far from slow starting... Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

xXxXxX

One more chapter and then I'm finished. I know lots of guys from Tumblr have been leaving reviews... and I love you for it! I love anyone that leaves me a review... It's the confidence boost you need when writing stories. Xo


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Thanks for the reviews! This is the last chapter! :(

xXx

Sam couldn't speak. She tried opening her mouth but all that came out was a croak. She tried to nod her head but her neck hurt too bad from the fall. She saw the glint in Randy's eyes fade as he thought about her saying no. Randy considered a life without Sam. Or at lest he tried to. He couldn't imgine not waking up to her beautiful face in the morning. Or hearing her laugh. Her presence t the side of he ring was all he needed when he wrestled: Even if he won or lost. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, telling herself to man up.

"Randy... I would love to be your wife!" She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper but loud enough for Randy to hear. She leaned forwards and Randy squeezed her into him. His heart stopped trying to tear through his ribcage as the fear melted way. She forgot about the pain as he slipped the tiny Diamond ring onto her finger. Sam let the tears fall from her eyes as Randy pulled back to kiss her, placing his hands delicately on the side of her face.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me." Sam whispered. Randy grinned, making her heart melt.

"About as happy as I am?" She nodded, still beaming. She looked at the ring on her finger. It was silver and had a square-cut diamond slap bang in the middle. It was surrounded with smaller diamonds and they glinted as they twinkled under the hospital lights.

"Randy, its beautiful!" She put her hand on her heart as she tried to choke back the sobs that were forming in her throat. She let out a hiccup and winced. Great, It hurt to hiccup. Randy grinned, massaging her back.

"We should tell everyone waiting outside? Shouldn't we?" Randy looked up, still rubbing the small of Sam's back. Her eyes widened when she realized there were people waiting to see her.

"Okay, I'll act half dead and then you go get them." She kissed his cheek and sent him out as she snuggled under the hospital blankets, totally forgetting about the pain that was coursing through her body. Randy chuckled as he left. She was going to be his wife.

Kaitlyn was the first one that stuck her head through. Adam pushed her and walked in with a sleepy Beth. Seconds later, Eve burst in on the back of her Fiance.

"She lost her flip-flop." He explained. Sam lifted her hand, trying to look weak. Everyone crowded the bed, asking her if she needed anything. She decided she could get used to the attention. She kept her ring hand down and out of sight. Randy came in and after shutting the door he sat down beside her. He tried to hide his grin, as did Sam.

"Is everything alright?" Adam asked, confused by the little interaction between the couple. Sam shot up, swerving the shooting pains that ran across her ribs. Everyone looked at her in shock as she let the grin spread across her face.

"Me and Randy are moving in together!" She squeaked. Everyone aww'ed and gave them hugs and kisses.

"We are all very happy for you." Beth smiled. Randy was literally bouncing up and down, willing Sam to tell them the better news. Sam was beaming as she shot her left hand into the air, slapping Randy with her right hand to try to get him to calm down.

"AND WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" She cried. Beth, Kaitlyn and Eve screamed and pulled her into a tight hug, automatically falling into discussion about dresses and venues. Randy accepted hugs from Adam and Rener. They were all pulled from her thoughts when a familiar face knocked on the door.

"Hey Vince, What brings-" Everyone stopped as their boss walked in, a stitched up eyebrow and split lip catching their attention. Vince smiled, walking over to Sam.

"I'm here to tell you in person that Jack has been fired. He has also to stay one thousand feet away from me, you and Randy until the court says it is safe to do otherwise." Sam smiled, giving him a light hug.

"Was it him that did that to your face?" She asked in a polite whisper. He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, I fired him and he went a little crazy. Paul lifted him off and threw him through the door so the damage was minimal." Everyone smiled at the thought of Triple H getting a hold of Jack and throwing him through the door.

"Well thank You Mr McMahon, Oh and I have a little secret to tell you!" She beckoned him closer and he walked so. She held up her hand and Vince's face lit up.

"Oh congratulations sweetheart! Randy you lucky bastard!" He gave Sam a kiss and Randy a hug before excusing himself, promising to see them both later. Eve, Kaitlyn and Beth continued with their bombardment of questions as soon as the door closed.

"Well done man, I'm proud of you." Adam spoke sincerely. It ment a lot to Randy. Getting the seal of approval from his former tag team partner and best friend made everything complete. Adam and Rener watched as Randy looked on lovingly at his bride to be. He was definitely in love. He watched her as her eyes shone, definitely in comparison to her battered and bruised body. But her eyes stood out. It was as if her eyes and her smile had brightened up Randy's life and shown him which road to take. He would hate to think where he would be if it weren't for her. He didn't want to even imagine what kind of life she would be living if he hadn't managed to convince Sam to leave Jack. They had definitely improved each others life.

Sam watched as Randy turned away, his back to her. She couldn't believe how lucky she had this gorgeous man who loved her and doted on her, something she thought she could never have. She had her dream job and worked as a wrestler as well. Things had really shot up since she met Randy. She thought about their future. Having children, retiring and growing old together. She imagined little Randy's running about their house. Their children. She loved the thought of that. She had always wanted to be called 'Mom' and she knew that Randy would make an incredible father.

Sam and Randy both knew this was going to be an adventure. But they were both fully prepared to face whatever problems they had together. They had had their problems in the past but they also had their good moments. There were moments when they wanted to kill each other and there were moments when all they wanted to do was be in each others arms.

But all those moments were just _the first of many._

xXx

_And its finished! Thanks for your support throughout this story! I loved every moment of writing it and will be taking time over the next year to edit the chapters to eliminate mistakes and spelling errors! I love you all and hope you take the time to review this chapter and the story as a whole. I always do one of these at the end of my stories so If you would be kind enough, cope and paste the following into the review box nd answer them truthfully! :) Love ya all. Amanda Xo_

**_Favourite part:_**  
**_Favourite minor character (i.e Eve, Kaitlyn, Beth, Adam):_**  
**_Bit you didn't like:_**  
**_Opinion on how the storyline went:_**  
**_How I could have improved it:_**


End file.
